The Alarming Sound of a Still Small Voice
by CrazyGohanGurl
Summary: He was found chained, weak, and broken but he was now home. Sadly, Gohan won't talk to anyone of what happened. Goku does everything he can to help his son, but with horrible flashbacks that arise how will he ever be ready for the Androids?
1. Chapter 1

I know…I know. I can't stop writing new fanfictions.

This one is something that I just started to write, and I'm more or less winging the whole thing. I have some ideas on how I want it to go, but for now I'm just letting my fingers do the typing. The idea is this: Gohan is kidnapped and is tortured, raped, beaten, and abused until he is found. He seems to adjust being back, but there are issues. For one, he doesn't like speaking. There's also the fact that he's struggling to remember certain things, and people as well. Goku does his best to get Gohan to open up, but with horrible flashbacks and nightmares Gohan refuses to speak of what happened when he was chained up.

It begins before the Androids arrive, and will end about Buu saga.

I hope you enjoy some Gohan torture. Parts are written like Gohan was saying them, but not first person point of view. (Second person…third person?) IE: He only looked at Bulma, who was looking at him, and he didn't know what she wanted. Written like that.

I hope you enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

It was never peaceful.

No matter how times they said you were safe, it was all lies. There was supposed to be peace, even if it was for a short time. At least you could hope. When you're a child all you want is peace, happiness, and some freedom.

Peace, happiness, and freedom weren't for one child.

Chains on the wrist that were attached to the ceiling. Chains on the ankles connected to the ground. There was no food, no water, no warmth, and no light.

How long has it been? How long was he here for? The chains attached to him were tight on his swollen wrists. He lost feeling in his feet a long time ago. His energy was gone, and his body became light as air. Tortured, raped, beaten, and starved to death. He's been untouched for a while, left in his cage to die.

They got bored with him. He was alone. He couldn't wait to die.

How did this happen? He was taken away, right out of his father's arms. He was a toy. There was a time where he counted the days he was here. Five days…fifteen days…one hundred and twenty eight….two hundred...he stopped counting. No one was coming to save him. He gave up hope a long time ago.

Why won't his final breath just come?

There were noises. They were coming back for one more play date. It didn't matter what they did. He wouldn't scream any more, he stopped begging for mercy, he had no more tears to cry. This was why he was left here to die. Maybe they were just going to kill him. Make him experience a painful death. He wouldn't feel it anyway. His body was numb.

There was a light, but his long black hair blocked it from his face. There were mumbles, new mumbles. One was shouting, but he couldn't make out what he was saying. His cage door must have opened, because there two hands touching him. The hands were shaking. Why were they shaking?

Something wrapped around him. It was warm. It covered his head and most of his body. His chains were being tugged at. He tried a long time ago to break away, but he wasn't powerful enough. There was a loud cry, someone screaming a name. There was a golden light that flashed in front of him.

Oh…this must be an angel. He was dying, and she was trying to break him free from his chains.

His left arm fell limp, and then his right. The chains were supporting him up, but something caught him before he fell. His arms were quickly wrapped in the warmth. Soon he was lifted. The angel must have broken his ankle chains as well. The light from the door blinded him, and he tucked his head down.

So this was the light he heard a lot of people talk about.

He was warm, and being held. Oh…this is nice. There was a breeze that brushed across his face. The chains weight heavy on his wrists and ankles. He was too weak to lift them, to touch the angel. There were more mumbles, and he attempted to open his eyes.

Everything was blurry and bright. It was hard to see anything, but he did see colors. Orange and blue. Weren't angels supposed to be white, yellow even? In an attempted to lift his head he could see in a distance a blotch of blue, or was it purple? It was really hard to see since it was too bright. He hasn't seen light in a long time, and it was giving him a headache. There were more mumbles, and the blue-ish purple blob was closer.

Green?

Where did the green come from?

These weren't angels.

His eyesight wasn't getting any better. He couldn't even form the blue-ish purple green thing into…a person? Alien? He was looking at it for a while, as it talked to him, or the person who was carrying him. Either way, there was nothing he could do or say. He closed his eyes, wondering if the last thing he would see is the three colored blob.

(PG)

Mumbles.

There were more mumbles, but they were distant. Some part of his brain was trying to understand what they were saying. It was still difficult to hear, but it was getting better.

There was something covering his body. He wasn't wrapped, and there wasn't any wind. Whatever was on top of him smelled…clean? Clean and warm. His arms were on top of the cover, but he could feel something wrapped on his arms. Were they chains? No…they were not chains, but he couldn't feel the chains on his wrists. His feet felt funny too. There was this weird tingling sensation, so he shook his feet.

Oh! He can move them. He wiggled his toes. They work too!

He opened his eyes to some more light, and he used his arms to block some of it.

His arm…he can move it!

A rush of adrenaline shot through his body as he shot up. He clenched onto the fluffy thing over his body. A shot of pain hit him in parts of his body, but he bit his lips to hold back a scream. Once the pain settled down he looked at his surroundings. The fluffy thing he was holding was a white blanket. He hasn't seen on of these in a while. His arms were bandaged up, but his left arm had a plastic tube in his veins. It was connected to a plastic pouch that hung on a silver hanger. He heard the machine on the stand click, and watched as the bag let out a few drops.

What was this machine called again? TB? LP? IV? IV…it was an IV machine. He couldn't remember exactly what the machine was supposed to do, but he knew that it was helping him.

He touched his wrists where the chains used to be. They were gone, but they were wrapped up as well. He moved his fingers one by one, then clenched his hands. When was the last time he was able to do this?

He took the blanket and flung it off. It landed on the ground next to him. He looked down at his skinny legs. They were pale, like his arms, wrapped in bandages. He wondered if he looked in a mirror if he would look like a skeleton? He felt his hip bones, ribcage, shoulder bones...his face sunken in, his hair shorter?

He was cleaned up. All the dirt, grime…everything! He even smelled clean, and was dressed!

Partly dressed.

It was a gown that tied around his body, and boxers.

He leaned back onto his pillow, looking up at the ceiling. He wanted to get up out of bed, walk, run, fly, but his legs were a little heavy to even bend. He rolled over, which he was surprised he could do that, and used whatever strength he had to bend his knees. They did, with a struggle, bend slightly.

He was getting better. He wriggled his fingers once more, and clenched on his gown. Maybe it wasn't a great idea to toss his blanket off the bed. It took all he could to bend his knees, but it was worth it.

There were footsteps coming closer, but he wasn't ready to face his saviors. He closed his eyes, and waited for the footsteps to stop. He could hear voices…oh voices! Words! They weren't mumbles.

"Think he still wants the blanket on top of him?" It was a male's voice. It sounded familiar, but his memories were out of whack. He's been hit in the head so many times he forgot his own name. When he tried to recall his past, bits and pieces were there, but nothing really pulled together.

"In his state he needs it." A female's voice. She sounded familiar too. He has to know these people. The blanket covered his body once more, and he wiggled a little to get more comfortable. "He likes it."

"When do you think he'll wake up?" He just did.

"Hopefully soon. Once he wakes up we can see if he wants something to eat."

Eat…like food? FOOD!

"Goku, why don't you stay with him for a while and see if he wakes up?"

Goku…Goku…come on brain work! WORK!

"Thanks Bulma."

Another familiar name. Thinking was giving him another headache, but he wanted to remember these people, Goku and Bulma. He remembered hearing Goku before, saying Bulma's name, saying a lot of names. Think brain think! Before being taken away, what was the last thing he could remember? He had to think of people that he knew, faces, and hopefully names. What did he think about before he was 'toyed' with?

Where was his family? Why didn't they save him by now? The chains contained his powers, they couldn't sense him. He tried to communicate to Piccolo to tell them…Piccolo? Piccolo!

His eyes shot open, and pushed himself up from the bed. That blue-ish purple green thing was Piccolo!

"Gohan," Goku exclaimed. "Gohan what's wrong?"

What's a Gohan? Oh…he was Gohan. That was his name. The last time he heard his name was when his father was screaming it when he was taken away. That man, Goku, that man is his father!

His brain was started to work, but as soon as it started his lack of energy consumed him. His father's voice became distant, the room started to spin, and he was surrounded by darkness.

(PG)

Something smelled good.

Something smelled really good. Rice with peas and carrots, chicken soup, and fresh baked bread. Even if he couldn't remember faces and names, he could always remember what food smelled like.

He slowly opened his eyes to the ceiling. There he was, lying on his back again. He wiggled his fingers and toes to make sure they were still attached. It was still hard to believe he wasn't locked up anymore. Chained to the ground by his ankles, his arms hung from the ceiling, they would come in and-

He didn't want to think about it. He was safer now, and not around them.

What happened to them anyway? Maybe they were dead. He hoped they were dead.

"Are you hungry?"

He wasn't alone. He looked over at the voice and saw another woman. Her hair was black and pulled into a bun. She wore a yellow dress with a purple apron. Did her know her? She didn't sound familiar.

He nodded. This time he was extra careful when he sat up. The last thing he wanted to happen was to pass out again, especially when there was food to eat!

"Do you need me to feed you?" The food was placed on a table beside the IV machine.

He was weak, but not that weak. He shook his head as she handed him the bowl of rice. There was a spoon in the bowl, but he chose to ignore it. He used his hands and grabbed handfuls of rice and shoved them in his mouth instead.

Oh sweet food. Sweet, sweet food. The carrots kicked alive his taste buds, giving the bland rice a flavor of its own. It was gone in mere seconds, with rice still stuck on his face. He reached for the bread and quickly made an end to the loaf. The hot chicken soup burned his throat slightly, but he swallowed it down in seconds flat.

He looked at the empty plates and bowls in front of him. Maybe he shouldn't have rushed the whole thing. He tasted some of it. There were still some pieces of rice on his face that he pulled off and ate. There was a cup of something, hopefully for him, and he took it off the table. He took a small sip of what he found out was orange juice. He wanted to take his time, and not plow through like he did the food. The small sip soon turned into a big sip. The big slip was now gulps. The cup was empty.

His throat was moist, slightly scratchy from the soup, but he found himself swallowing his spit for moisture. He can't remember the last time he could do that. He looked at the lady sitting by him, smiling. She wasn't shocked that he ate his meal in less than five minutes? Maybe she can give him more food.

He grabbed his bowl and raised it up.

"Do you want more food?" He nodded. "Okay. I'll get you more food."

She picked up the dishes he dropped on his bed. He picked up some rice that has fallen and quickly ate it. He was wide awake now, waiting for more food. His stomach was growling in anticipation. When she came back there was no food. Did she lie to him, like they lied to him?

"We have lots of food in the kitchen," she said. "I'm going to take you there. Can you walk?" He could barely bend his knees. He wanted to try again, but if it took to much energy to where he passed out he wasn't going to attempt it. He shook his head no. "Okay. I'm going to get Bulma to take the IV out, then we'll head to the kitchen."

She smiled at him. Within minutes Bulma appeared, taking out the IV. Bulma…he first met her at some guys house who had a turtle, then again when they went to Namck to bring Piccolo back to life with the Dragonballs. His brain decided to work today!

The woman with the purple apron picked him up out of bed. She smelled nice, like flowers. Things were starting to come back to him, little by little. He could remember a lot about Piccolo, and some things about his father. His thoughts were quickly distracted when he saw a table full of food. There was more rice, chicken, turkey, sushi, vegetables, potatoes, and many more. He wanted to eat it all.

She placed him in a chair, moving his legs under the table. Before anyone could say anything he grabbed the nearest piece of food and chomped it down. He didn't want to flavor the food; he just wanted his stomach full. The dirty dishes were taken away by Bulma while the other woman gave him cups of water. He couldn't remember when he had a meal this big, but he would think about it later. Right now he wanted to eat.

His stomach was getting full, a feeling he hasn't felt in a long time. There was still a lot of food left, but he wasn't able to eat it all. He wanted to, he really wanted to, but his stomach kept saying no. He leaned back in his chair and put his hand on his stomach. His skeleton like body had a belly. His hands were a mess though. Before he could lick them clean the lady with the purple apron cleaned them off with a rag, along with his face.

"Full," she asked. He nodded his head. She picked him up once more. He leaned his head on her shoulder and held onto her collar. Sleep was near, and this time he didn't mind it. He had a full stomach.

He peeked around the corner to see if anyone was nearby. So far he couldn't see anybody, so he decided to step out. After a few days he got his legs moving. He couldn't go very far without his legs feeling heavy, but today he was going to make a break for it. Today, he was going to run.

He jumped up and down a few times to warm up his legs. He looked left, then right, then left one more time. No one was around. He took a deep breath, and took off down the hallway. He passed by a few robots, zigging and zagging in the hallway, and jumping over a table. His legs started to hurt, but he ignored it. He needed to get his legs stronger so he didn't have to be carried around.

"Where do you think you're going brat?"

He stopped dead in his tracks. His legs had shooting pain from the stop, but he ignored them. He turned to the voice and saw someone new. There stood a man, spiked black with a v like shape on his forehead. He didn't look familiar either, like the lady with the purple apron, but there was a voice yelling in the back of his head that he should know who he is. Nothing was coming to him.

"Well?" What was he supposed to do? The slightly scary man looked at him. "Do you even know who I am?"

Did the spiked hair man see his confusion on his face? Was he mad at him for running in the hall?

"Speak up brat!"

He took off down the hall. He wasn't sure where his legs were taking him, but he ended up running up a set of stairs and bursting into a bedroom. His legs gave way as he sat on top of them, catching his breath. He tried to move his legs, but they were lifeless. He pushed a little too much today, and he wasn't sure if he would make it back to his room before he got in trouble.

Oh no…

What if they thought he was escaping? Are they going to chain him down like them so he doesn't escape again? Are they going to take his food away? Is that man he just saw…is he going to…

He started shaking. He tried to stand on his feet, but when he looked at them he saw the chains. He looked at his wrists that showed identical cuffs like his ankles. He tried to crawl away, but there was a wall. C'mon legs! Move. MOVE!

Footsteps.

He looked around, but he could see nothing. They were coming for him. They were going to hurt him. The door opened with one of his torturers standing there. He couldn't see him, but he knew that he was smiling. Was everything that happened earlier just a figment of his imagination? The days passing? The food? Did he completely lose his mind from being locked up for so long? He was going to get hurt again, either by using him as a punching bag or some sort of sick torture. He couldn't run, there was nowhere to hide, and his torturer was getting closer.

He screamed, yelled for help, and scratched the wall. Someone had to hear him. ANYONE!

Vegeta stopped walking towards Gohan. The kid was freaking out, trying to scream but nothing was coming out. The paint was being ripped off by his fingernails, attempting to escape. Gohan's eyes were mere specks, nothing but fear came out of the young child.

"For heaven's sake brat I'm not going to hurt you," Vegeta said. Gohan still clawed, shaking, and stuck in some sort of cruel flashback. Vegeta rolled his eyes and walked by the door. "Kakarot! Something's wrong with your brat! Tell him to stop clawing off the paint on my wall!"

He could hear Goku running, followed by the footsteps of Chi-Chi and Bulma. Party at Vegeta's room.

Vegeta stepped out of the way to let Goku in the bedroom. Bulma and Chi-Chi stopped by the door, not sure if they should help or stay back.

"He was doing so well," Chi-Chi said as tears filled her eyes.

"Then don't look," Vegeta said as he closed the door in their face. He looked over at Goku, who didn't know what to do to control his son. "Talk to him Kakarot!"

"What do I say," Goku asked. His son was crying.

"Tell him to toughen up! It's a bad nightmare! I don't know but he's ruining my wall! I just had it painted!"

"Vegeta I don't care about your wall!"

The window in Vegeta's room shattered. Piccolo stepped over the glass on the bed, and made his way over to Gohan. He looked at Goku, who was terrified himself, then back at Gohan. He squatted down in front of Gohan.

"Kid," Piccolo spoke. Nothing. "Kid!" The scratching stopped. "It's okay kid. You're just remembering something traumatic. You're okay. No one here is going to hurt you again."

Goku watched as his Gohan began to relax. Whatever he was remembering was fading away, and his senses were coming back.

'I see now,' Goku thought as Gohan wiped away the tears on his face. He couldn't let the fear from Gohan rub off on him. The fear, the shaking…Goku didn't know how to help his son. He was paralyzed.

"Better," Piccolo asked. Gohan nodded, trying to shake the images from his mind. "Good."

Piccolo got up from the ground.

"You better fix my window Namck," Vegeta sneered. Piccolo looked over at Vegeta and smirked.

"Put it on my tab," he said before he took off. Vegeta growled.

Goku took a deep breath as he walked over to Gohan. He sat down on the ground next to him, hiding his worry from earlier.

"You had a good run, didn't you," he asked. Gohan looked at him, surprised that he knew he ran. "That's good though. Your legs are getting stronger, and before you know it you'll be flying too!"

Gohan hasn't talked since he was rescued, but no one was pushing him to.

"Yeah, yeah yeah…the brat is feeling better, so can you get him out of my room," Vegeta barked. "I have to fix a broken window so I have a place to sleep!"

Goku stood up on his feet.

"Can you get up," he asked Gohan. Gohan was a little hesitant, biting his lip wondering if his legs had the strength to stand. Goku put out his hand. "Here. Grab my hand and pull yourself up."

Gohan's facial expressions gave away what he was thinking. He didn't know how to stand from the ground, but if he could pull himself up them maybe he could take a few steps. Gohan grabbed Goku's hand, and attempted to pull himself up. Goku was proud that his son was still a fighter, but he still needed a helped hand.

Without Gohan knowing, Goku lifted his arm up slowly getting Gohan to his feet. Once Gohan was on his feet he stood there, testing his leg strength before anything else. Goku saw a small smile on his son's face. It was a small accomplishment, but a big step in Goku's eyes.

Gohan took a few steps, but the steps were slow and short. He wasn't going to make it very far. Goku swooped Gohan up in the air and put him on his shoulders.

"You did enough for the day son." Goku said as he opened the door. Chi-Chi and Bulma, who were eaves dropping the entire time, put on fake smiles to hide their worry. "We're going out for some ice cream!"

"You can't take him out yet," Chi-Chi hollered as she walked behind Goku. "He's still not healthy yet! He needs to rest Goku!"

"He needs some fresh air Chi-Chi. He hasn't been outside yet." Goku turned around to face Chi-Chi. Both Goku and Gohan were pouting. How can she say no to that?

"Fine," she said, shaking her head. "But if he comes back sick-"

"Thanks Chi-Chi!" Goku began to trot off.

"Goku he's still in the hospital gown!"

"So? It's just ice cream!"

There was no point in arguing anymore. Goku still lacked some sense, but that's what Chi-Chi loved about him. Besides, the agreement she heard behind her was louder anyway.

"I didn't break the window woman," Vegeta shouted

"Oh, so some sort of window breaking fairy came in instead," Bulma retorted back.

"It wasn't a window break fairy, it was the Namck!"

"So where is 'the Namck'? I see nothing but you and a broken window!"

"He flew out the window!"

"Right, and then the tooth fairy came and put a dollar under your pillow." Bulma rolled her eyes and walked out of the room.

So what did you guys think? I know it's a little bland right now, and the story of how Gohan was captured will be explained later in the story. Please be kind and review

Thank you.

Love,

CrazyGohanGurl


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still do not own.

_Italics are a flashbacks._

Wind through his hair, bugs in his teeth, and passing birds with ease. When was the last time he flew? It was going to be the first thing on his list when he fully recovers. He was going to fly again. His father held him around his stomach, which was growing every day, as he stretched out his arms. For the first time in a long time, he was smiling. The caged bird was free.

His father landed on the ground around people. They were looking at his father as he landed. How many times do you see someone coming out from the skies?

Or maybe they were looking at him, hospital gown and bandages, clenching onto his father's shirt.

"How are those legs of yours," his father asked. The legs were slightly rested, and if today he decided to push his limits then he might as well continue. He was placed carefully on the ground, steadying his legs, and began to walk. "All right! Let's get some ice cream!"

He held onto his father's hand while his legs were screaming. Being chained up for who knows how long, unable to move, really took a toll on his legs. It didn't help when Erk, one of his torturers, would kick then, crush them with his legs, used his knees to-

He lost his balance, but his father kept him up. He didn't look at his father. There were just some things that he didn't want to share. Actually, he hasn't shared anything yet. He hasn't even spoken. Could he still speak? His throat was no longer dry.

"Do you know what kind of ice cream you want," his father asked. What a perfect time to speak! He was getting a banana split!

Oh…but what if he starts talking? His…mom…and dad will as him a lot of questions, questions that he didn't want to answer. Not now at least, not ever! He began to shake again.

Goku quickly pulled Gohan up and held him. Gohan snapped out of whatever state he was in, and looked at his father.

"One giant banana spilt please," Goku said to the lady at the window. Gohan's eyes went wide. Chi-Chi always said how the two shared the same appetite, and by Gohan's reaction he knew that his son wanted one as well.

Goku's eyes were wide as well when he saw the giant sundae barely fit through the window. The lady put a spoon on each side, one for Goku and one for Gohan, and wondered if the father son duo were going to finish the whole thing. Goku managed to balance a child in one hand, and the banana split in the other.

Goku put the sundae on the table first, and put Gohan next to him. Gohan reached for the ice cream, but Goku put his arm out.

"You have to use a spoon Gohan," he said. Gohan, who still wasn't used to silverware, grabbed the spoon on his side. Goku took a few spoonfuls, showing Gohan how to eat the ice cream. Gohan tried a few times, adjusting to the texture of the ice cream, and then started to eat faster. "Gohan you have to slow down, or else-"

Gohan stopped eating and clutch his head.

"Brain freeze," Goku said smiling. Poor kid. There was a lot he still needed to re-learn, but he was catching on quickly. Once his brain freeze settled, he started to eat the ice cream slower. Goku started to eat as well, destroying the bananas that came through his path. He wasn't paying attention to how fast he was eating.

Goku clutched onto his head as he, like Gohan, experienced his brain freeze. Gohan watched as his father grind his teeth, and pull at his hair. Once his brain freeze faded, Goku looked at Gohan slightly embarrassed. Goku chuckled at his own embarrassment, his cheeks turning a slight shade of pink.

It sounded like he held back a cough, since he put his little hand over his mouth, but more sounds started to come out. It was a low giggle, a small chuckle, but he was quietly laughing.

"Burp."

Or not.

Gohan looked at his father, with his own set of pink cheeks. Goku started to laugh. He couldn't help it. Gohan started to smile, cough, and then he laughed. People who were sitting around them thought they were crazy, laughing at absolutely nothing, but some people couldn't help but smile. A man with a sick looking child, wrapped in bandages with nothing but a hospital gown on, laughing.

Goku stopped laughing to hear his son. It was so good to hear his son laugh again.

The sun was close to setting when Goku was flying home. Gohan was sleeping in his arms, exhausted from a busy day. Goku looked down at the child in his arms, but he couldn't smile.

The color was returning back on his face, no longer a pasty white but more of a light peach color. His wounds were healing, but they were turning into scars. He still had time to grow, and some of the scars would not be as visible, but there were going to be the ones that will last forever. Goku only hoped his wrists and ankles would heal over time. He would notice how Gohan would rub his wrists ever so often. It wasn't a nervous gesture, and Goku wasn't sure what it was. He did, however, notice when Gohan woke up how he would wiggle his fingers and toes. He wanted to ask Gohan why, but speaking was starting to be an issue.

There were other issues as well that Goku noticed.

He was there when Gohan ran into Vegeta.

"_Do you even know who I am?"_

Gohan was confused. He had no idea who Vegeta was. It was a new person to him. Gohan seemed to know everyone else; at least Goku thought Gohan knew everybody else. Did his son have amnesia? Was he just happy that he wasn't chained up any more?

'Gohan wasn't just chained,' Goku thought slowing down his flight.

_Goku sensed on of his captors on the planet, and quickly used Instant Transmission before he got away. He was a small guy, frog like, with armor similar to the saiyan armor. Vegeta and Piccolo were quick by Goku's side, getting any information on his son that they took away._

"_Let's rip his eyes out," Vegeta said._

"_How about we break his neck right here," Piccolo said. "The others will wonder where he went."_

"_Piccolo, I didn't know you had it in you."_

"_They took away Gohan. They all deserve to die."_

"_This one is mine," Goku growled, his hands already choking the life of the enemy. (We'll call him Gwak.) Gwak was the one who ripped Gohan away from him._

"_I-I know whe…" Gwak choked. He pointed up. Goku growled as they flew up in the sky, one hand tightly around Gwak's neck._

_When they reached the sky there was nothing. Gwak pointing north, but no one say anything. Goku tightened his grip._

"_There," Piccolo shouted. "Their ship is mirrored!"_

"_That's why we could never find it," Vegeta said, noticing how the ship was slightly off as it passed by the clouds. Goku released Gwak, but never took his eye off of him. Gwak kept rubbing his neck, gasping for air, but air supply was cut short when Goku sent a ki blast his way. Gwak exploded into thousands of pieces. "I like this side of you Kakarot!"_

_Goku didn't say anything. They took off towards the ship, and Goku sent another ki blast towards, to what he assumed, the door. They flew in, attacking anyone that got in their way. Goku spotted Eck, pinned him up against the wall. His black spiky hair flowing in the air, changing to the color yellow then to black._

"_Where's my son," Goku growled. Eck only smile._

"_Downstairs," he said looking behind him. "Dead."_

_Goku screamed as his power increased, shredding up Eck's body until there was nothing left. Without any hesitation Goku ran down the stairs to a door. He kicked it open, covering his nose from the smell. Vegeta and Piccolo were right by his side._

"_Smells like dead bodies in here," Vegeta said. Goku noticed something further ahead, and gasped._

"_Gohan," Goku screamed. Before him was a jail cell, and locked behind the cell was his son. His arms were chained above his head, his legs chained to the ground. Gohan's hair was over grown, but Goku knew that it was him._

_Goku kicked open the door and quickly ran to his son. He was in poor condition. Naked, nothing but bones, welts on his body, dried blood, bruises…what did they do to his son? With shaky hands Goku touched his son's face, wondering if they were too late._

_Piccolo took off his cape and wrapped it around the child. Goku snapped out of his daze and pulled at the chains._

'_Why won't these break,' Goku screamed in his head. "Gohan!"_

_Goku turned into a super saiyan, and was able to crush the links. He quickly went to the other arm, breaking that one with more ease. Piccolo caught Gohan before he fell. He wasn't even sure if he caught the kid. There was nothing left of him. Goku was able to get the rest of the chains, and wrapped his son up tightly. He wanted to get his son out of here…now!_

_Vegeta was the last to leave, but quickly turned around. He used his Big Bang Attack, and destroyed anything, or anyone, remaining on the ship. He only caught a glimpse of Gohan, but even he felt his stomach drop._

"_You're going to be okay," Goku said, clutching Gohan for dear life._

"_How is he," Piccolo shouted over the wind. He was having a difficult time catching up to Goku._

"_I don't know," Goku said. He felt something move in his arms. He tried to look down, but the cape was blocking Gohan's face. "Piccolo, what is he doing?" His voice was full of concern. He couldn't feel Gohan's ki, but he wasn't able to concentrate to see if there was something left._

_Piccolo flew closer to Goku, and saw two semi open eyes looking back at him. He smiled at Gohan before the child fell back asleep. Goku couldn't see it, but Piccolo could. The cape that was wrapped around was moving up and down._

"_He opened his eyes," Piccolo said. "And he's breathing."_

_Goku wanted to do summersaults in the air. They made it just in time. It's taken two years to find him, but he was safe. The small bit of happiness faded. He may be breathing, but for how long?_

"_We have to take him to the hospital," Goku said._

"_Hospitals ask too many questions," Vegeta said. He finally caught to the group. "Bring him to Bulma's. We can figure out what to do from there."_

_They quickly arrived at Capsule Corp. Vegeta was the first to burst through the door and screamed Bulma's name. Bulma was quick to arrive to the scene, since Vegeta never calls her by her name, and noticed Goku holding something._

"_It's Gohan," Goku said, panic kicking in. "I don't know…I don't know how bad he is!"_

_Goku didn't know if they had much time. Bulma quickly took Gohan out of Goku's arms, and told him to get Chi-Chi. Once Goku brought Chi-Chi back Vegeta had to make sure they stayed in the living room until Bulma was finished._

_First thing Bulma had to do was relax. She couldn't be panicking right now, since she was pregnant with her first child. She unwrapped the blanket and almost gagged. She quickly brushed away tears that were fallen. The chains needed to go. They weren't made out of metal, which made them difficult to break off. She had to get Vegeta to help crush them into pieces. Bulma knew something was wrong with the chains when Vegeta had difficulty getting them off._

_Once the chains were off Bulma bathed Gohan. She needed to see if there was any damage, any wounds that needed immediate attention. She looked at his wrists. The cuffs were too tight, and with Gohan growing some of his skin grew over the cuffs. They were in bad shape. She didn't know if he would be able to use his hands again, or if there was a serious infection and they needed to be cut off. His ankles were the same. If he lost both hands and feet…_

_Bulma quickly threw the idea out the window. She was determined to get Gohan 100% back to health, no matter how long it would take._

_After hours of cleaning infections, stitching open wounds, cutting off clumps of hair, blood tests, Bulma has managed to get Gohan in stable condition. He needed fluids badly, so she hooked him up to an IV, and headed back to the others._

_And when I mean others I mean the whole Dragonball gang. They all stopped their training, since the Androids were coming in a year, to check on Gohan. Bulma was slightly surprised to see everyone in her living room. All eyes were on her._

"_I have good news and bad news," she said, taking a seat that Krillin offered her. "And then there's news that I can't even stomach."_

"_Well tell us the good news first," Krillin said._

"_The bad news we won't know how he's going to do until a couple days pass."_

"_So much for the good news first."_

"_The good news is that he's stable, and I have high hopes that he'll be okay. Gohan's always been a fighter."_

"_So what's the really bad new," Yamcha asked._

Goku landed in front of Capsule Corps. Gohan was still sleeping, and he looked peaceful. Goku went in and tucked Gohan in his bed. Bulma came into the room to check on Gohan, and to do some more blood tests. Goku had to sit down, feeling a little light headed after seeing Bulma put out some needles.

"He's doing a lot better," Bulma said. "I think tomorrow you can take him home. Once I get the results back from the blood report of course." She smiled.

"Good," Goku said. His cheerful face faded. "Is he always going to have attacks like that?"

"Attacks?" Bulma thought for a moment. She frowned. "I guess so. I think he's been fighting back his memories from that place when he got here."

"Bulma…remember when you said, that there's more wrong with Gohan than we know?"

"_He was tortured." Bulma said. Everyone gasped. She had to continue. "Bruises indicate being hit. The gashes were from a whip, and there is some head trauma from a forced blow. I do not know how server it is until he wakes up. We're not going to know anything until then. He may distance himself from everyone; he probably won't know what's going on either. We have to be extra careful around him until he gets comfortable. There may be more, but I won't know until later."_

"_My poor baby," Chi-Chi wailed._

"_There's one more thing," Bulma said biting her lip._

"Did you figure out something," Bulma asked.

"A few things actually." Goku looked at his son. "Vegeta. He didn't know Vegeta, and I'm not sure if he knows who any of us are."

"We can ask him," Bulma said.

"He can't talk."

"Can't or won't?"

"I asked him a question earlier, and he was going to say something, but then he just…he just had this fear in his eyes," Goku said. "I just wanted know what ice cream he wanted."

Bulma put her hand on Goku's shoulder.

"Goku, he's been getting better and better every day," she said giving him a gentle squeeze. "He ran today! He was actually up on his feet running. With the way he's progressing he'll be near one hundred percent in weeks! I do some tests tomorrow to see what he remembers."

What he remembers?

He looked at Bulma, uncertain of what she meant.

"Reading, writing, and who you can remember from here," she said and she ruffled his hair. "You saw Vegeta yesterday, but you don't seem to remember him." Should he remember him? "Now here's a piece of paper and pencil. Tell me a story, a happy one!"

She smiled at him. Happy story? Why does it have to be happy? Well, she's not asking him to write what happened to him. Maybe eating the ice cream yesterday…that was happy.

He finished writing and rubbed his wrist. He didn't write much since his wrist began to hurt. He tried to ignore it, but it was getting worse with every letter he wrote. Bulma took the short story, and smiled as she read it.

"Great job!" She smiled again. "Okay, now there's one more thing I would like you to do." She brought out pictures, some he knew and some he didn't. "I want you to circle the people you know. If you don't know them then don't circle them. If you know their name, write that down as well." Sounds easy. "If they look familiar and you can't remember their names, put a square around them."

With already throbbing wrist, he began to circle people he knew. There was his dad/Goku that he circled, Piccolo and Bulma, and he could remember turtle. He put their names down as well. He was feeling a little confident, and put a square around some bald guy. The name…oh what was it again? They went to Namck, to wish Piccolo and the others back to life. Faces looked familiar but the names weren't coming. There were more squares on pictures than circles, but he was a little happy to know the faces.

Double checking his squares and circles, he handed Bulma back the pictures. She looked at them, frowned at a few, and then sat next to him.

"This is Krillin," she said pointing to the monk. Duh! He remembered Krillin, and from the look on his face Bulma knew he knew as well. He was in a picture with Yamcha, Tien, (who he just remembered from the mention of Krillin's name) and the floating cat. Bulma giggled as she watched the light bulb go off in his head. "So you don't know Vegeta?" He shook his head no. "Or her?"

She pointed to the lady with the purple apron. They kept saying she was his mom, and went by the name Chi-Chi, but he couldn't remember a thing about her. Once again, a voice in the back of his head told him that he should know her, like Vegeta.

"Can you remember anything about her?" He shook his head. Bulma sighed.

Was she disappointed? It wasn't his fault he couldn't remember. He was always getting the crap beaten out of him. If he didn't do something right he was punished, left bloody and broken for all of them to laugh at.

…was she going to do the same? No. She wasn't going hurt him because he couldn't remember his own mother.

What if his mother was going to hurt him? What if the reason why he couldn't remember her was because she treated him badly, and he's doing his best to suppress all the bad memories? He was going back home…with her?

His wrists were throbbing with pain. He looked down at them and saw blood soaking through. His hands were bloody as well.

"Oh Gohan! I know the bandages itch but you can't rub them!" Bulma quickly brought him over to the sink. He didn't even realize that he was rubbing them. Bulma took off the bandages and ran warm water on his wrists. After she dried his hands with a paper towel, she applied a thick substance around his wrists. It burned a little, but it started to fade when she wrapped his wrists again. "There! Good as new!"

There was a knock on the door.

"May I come in?" It was the lady with the purple apron, his mother. Bulma watched as he pulled back, and found comfort with the wall behind him. He wasn't so sure about her, and since he couldn't remember anything about her he didn't trust her. "Gohan, why don't you go find your father?"

Before Bulma could help him off the counter, he jumped down and ran past his mother.

She was nice in the beginning. She made sure he ate, she carried him when he couldn't walk, but what if it was all pretend? It was easier when he could remember someone, like Piccolo. Sure he was scary looking, but he protected him from a blast, and died. Even though he couldn't remember who they were fighting, he remembered his dad coming, saying something, and it blacks out from there.

There were people, but faces were still fuzzy. His father was injured, and then they were in a hospital. Who was there again? Oh yeah, Krillin! Krillin was at the fight too! People were talking about Namck, the dragonballs, and things blacked out again. He was on a ship with Krillin and Bulma. That memory was a little fuzzy too. Before he knew it they were on Namck, and Frezia was there. He killed people, and someone else? He killed a friend, at least he thought it was a friend. Piccolo was back, how Gohan couldn't remember, and then his dad was there. Did he come before or after Piccolo?

Everything was out of order. There was Namck, Frieza killing Namcks, Frezia after them, looking for dragonballs, Vegeta came to Namck, The Guinness Force..wait that wasn't their name. Vegeta was there?

Vegeta was there!

They had the dragonballs! All seven! He was remembering Vegeta! Vegeta kneed him in the stomach!

Wait…that really wasn't something to be excited about.

Something happened after The Guinness Force, still a little fuzzy, but Piccolo came soon after...or something. Then Krillin died.

The planet was going to explode. Wait. Wait. Wait…after Krillin died his father…oh what did his father do? He was upset, screaming, and then a yellow light. He was different…what did he look like again? Crap. Think Gohan think! Screaming, yellow light, Namck was exploding, he was back on Earth.

There was a big chunk missing there, since the next thing he remembers is being in his bedroom doing homework. Then something happened, someone came to Earth about something, then he was training with his father.

Yep. Missing a huge gap there.

He held his head. Thinking hurt. He looked around and found himself in the living room. No one was there. He could wonder the hallways to find his father, but then he might get lost. He noticed a map by the door, and saw where each hallway went, what door opened to what, the three entrances into the building, and a 'you are here' sticker.

Not even going to attempt it.

He decided to head towards the kitchen, since it was the best place to look for his father.

Nothing.

He walked back into the living room, still contemplating to wonder or go back to Bulma. Since his…mother was with Bulma, he decided to wonder around. He knew his father was around here somewhere. What was it that Piccolo taught him? Something to do with sensing someone? If it was a high energy it was easier to feel. If it was lower, you had to concentrate to pin point where the power would be.

He closed his eyes, trying to see if he could find his father's power level. He immediately snapped his eyes open as he felt not one, but two power levels. The other was Vegeta. He trotted over into the direction where he felt the power levels. He ended up at a door with a window too high to see. There were no chairs in sight, or tables for that matter.

Duh! He can fly!

Maybe. He wasn't sure how much of his energy was back, and he didn't want to waste it flying up to a window.

Okay. He was just lying to himself. He wanted to fly before he could walk. He used his energy to push himself up from the ground. There was a little struggle, but soon he was able to look in the window.

To his surprise, his father and Vegeta were fighting. Block for block, punch for punch, kick for kick. They were fast, but Gohan was able to watch them with no problems. His father got a good hit on Vegeta's chin, and when Vegeta went to attack his father easily blocked it. Vegeta was getting mad, but his father seemed to be enjoying himself. As he watched the fight, he kept thinking how he could do that, or how he could dodge that attack easier.

He wanted to fight too, but with his current condition he wasn't able to do anything. He couldn't write without his wrists hurting. Walking and running hurt his ankles more. He was still sore in a couple of places, and he wasn't really…mentally stable. To talk…

There was a loud bang, and he saw his father hit the wall. Vegeta was talking, but he couldn't hear what he was saying. His father pointed to the door, and that's when Vegeta saw him. His father waved. Vegeta walked over to the machine and hit a few buttons. His father got up from the floor, rubbed his cheek, and headed towards the door.

He backed up, still staying above the ground, as the door opened. His father stood there, and put his hands on his hips.

"Well look who remembered how to fly," he said laughing. "You keep getting better and better every day!"

"Whoop de do, he can fly again," Vegeta said with an eye roll.

Since now he knew who Vegeta was, he should tell him.

And he knew how. Surprise attack!

He swung his body so his fist aimed for Vegeta's stomach. Since he was not fully recovered, and a little slow, Vegeta caught the fist before it hit him.

His surprise attack really wasn't a surprise after all.

Vegeta smiled at him, and then proceeded to throw him against the wall. While Vegeta walked away his father quickly went to Gohan's side. He watched his son rub the back of his head.

"Gohan are you okay," his father asked not really sure how to deal with the situation. Was he bleeding? Would he remember something horrible? "Gohan say something!"

Say something? Yeah right.

Instead, he gave a thumbs up, which was good enough for Goku who breathed a sigh of relief.

Mental note to self: Never surprise attack Vegeta.

He got up from his feet as the pain subsided in his head. His father still looked worried. Maybe if he said that he was okay, then his father wouldn't look at him like that. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He was moving his lips, as if trying to form a sentence. Still nothing.

No.

He was still afraid to speak. He was afraid that he would have to tell them everything when he didn't want to. This was the same as his father asking what kind of ice cream he wanted. The cuts, the bruises, all obvious that he was treated badly. He assumed they found him, if that blue-ish purple green thing was Piccolo, and they saw what was left of him.

So they knew he was starved, abused, and left there to die. It was just that other thing that-

No! He wasn't going to think about it! He refused to think about it!

"Gohan…your wrists are going to bleed." He looked down at his hands and realized that he was rubbing them again. There was a little bit of blood that was soaking through one of them. Oops. "Hey. Are you ready to go home? I bet your mother is going to cook a big dinner of all of your favorites when we get back!"

Dinner. Food!

He looked at his father with excitement. He bet once he ate all the food he would remember which was his favorite. He decided to get a head start towards where his…mother and Bulma were. He couldn't wait to be back in his own room, and his own bed!

"_There's one more thing," Bulma said biting her lip. "Gohan was…he…" She began to cry._

"_Crying, that's never a good sign," Krillin said, rubbing Bulma's back. Vegeta shot him a look, and Krillin quickly recoiled his hand._

"_It seems as though…the guys who took him…" she held back a sob. "They raped him."_

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.

Love,

CrazyGohanGurl


	3. Chapter 3

TO ANSWER SOME VIEWER QUESTIONS:

Who are Gohan's kidnappers?

-There are a few names that are out there, some with a description of them. The chapters are written out, and more will be explain as the story goes further. I didn't want to explain everything all at once. It will be in bits and pieces, but how they got Gohan will be explained later in the story.

Why can't he remember Chi-Chi?

-Gohan was hit around a lot, and suffered some head injuries. His memory is fuzzy, and there are other people he can't remember.

How strong were the fighters that took Gohan?

-That answer will be revealed in later chapters. In the previous chapter, Goku and the others defeated them easily. So they can't be that powerful, right? I do have a chapter written on how Gohan was taken, but it will be posted later.

A fan: Namek is how it's actually spelled. (Not Namck as I said, or Namick like you said.) I'll correct it in later chapters.

I hope I answered some questions, and soon all questions will be answered. It's not as graphic as I want it to be, but I will try to describe more. (I'm also typing this at work, so I have to be careful on how I type. I do make changes when I get home)

Disclaimer: Do not own.

His wrists? Scarred, but fully healed.

Ankles? Same as his wrists, but not as badly scarred as his wrists.

Health? 90%, maybe better.

So why does his father get to train for the Androids, he has to stay at home with his…mother doing homework that he doesn't understand? He can't ask questions since he doesn't want to speak, and when she asks if he understands he'll shake his head no, then she tells him to 'try and figure it out', and THEN she'll help. If he can't understand it the first time, what made her think that he'll magically figure it out by himself?

This. Was. Frustrating.

Instead of doing homework, he decided to lie on his bed and stare up at the ceiling. His…mother hasn't been acting very motherly like. Actually, he wasn't sure how mothers were supposed to act. His father was kind, warm, and when he had a nightmare his father was always by his side. Mothers were supposed to do the same thing…right?

"Gohan, how are your studies going," her voice came from the door. He jerked up and quickly made his way to his homework. When she came into his room he was at his desk, starring at a problem he abandoned a couple of minutes ago. His…mother made her way over and looked at the problem he was stuck on. "You still haven't figured this one out yet? Gohan, I've explained this to you twice already. Weren't you paying attention?"

He looked at the question again. 2x(1/4 x 5z) - [3x –z] / 2/25[4 x 28.23z] + 9 2/5

(It's something that I made up. The lonely / is divide)

Nope. Still not getting it.

His…mother explained it once more. Something about Please Excuse My Dear Aunt Sally, how you have convert the decimal into a fraction, something about dividing the X and Z, and she figured out the problem. It took half his paper to figure it out the answer.

"And there's your answer!" He looked at the answer, how to get the answer, and realized that none of it made sense. "Now try this one. It's just like the other one, and it's easier."

She was getting frustrated with him, he could hear it in her voice. It felt like she didn't care much about him, and only about his studies. She wanted him to be a scholar, whatever that was, and graduate with a 4.0 GPA, not sure what that was either.

"Once you figure out this problem then you can take a break," she said as she exited out the door. "Let me know when you are finished."

The door was left opened a crack. All right, let's give this another shot. If 13.27x gets divided by 2 2/23, but you have to times 13.27x with 7.82z, no you don't multiply X and Z…or do you? He scribbled down a few things that looked right, moved around number he thought should be moved around, and got his answer.

Granted, the answer was longer than the question itself, but it shows he tried. He got off his chair and found his mother cleaning dishes. She quickly dried her hands and looked at the piece of paper.

"Gohan, this is all wrong," she said as she lowered the piece of paper. "Did you even attempt to answer the question, or did you just write down numbers and letters to make it look like you tried?" She put the paper on the kitchen table. "Go to your room and start your science homework."

He looked at her. He was supposed to get a break! He did his best to answer the question. He worked really hard!

"Don't look at me like that Gohan! Now go to your room and start your science homework!" Now she was mad. Well he was mad too, and he showed her by slamming his bedroom door. There. That'll show her.

Heavy footsteps were heard soon after he closed his door. She'll probably just yell more, ground him or something, or make him do the math homework all over again. The door swung open catching him slightly off guard. She wasn't just mad, she was enraged.

"Son Gohan how many times have I told you not to slam the door," she yelled. Technically, this was the first time she told him. He couldn't remember any times before today. "Do you think you're being funny by faking an answer and slamming the door?!"

He back up until he hit his bed.

She raised her hand up in the air.

She was going to hit him!

He quickly went into the fetal position on the floor. He started to shake, as a few memories of him being slapped and kicked around from his tormentors. He could see his…mother joining in on the 'fun.' Is this why he couldn't remember her? Was she just like them? Instead of being chain in a cell he was chained to his chair and desk!

He couldn't breathe. He saw his mother with them, laughing, as he was being kicked, punched, and slapped in a circle. He needed to get out! He needed to escape!

He didn't hear his mother trying to calm him down, or apologizing for her actions, when he stood up and ran for the door. The memories were still haunting him, blinding him in flight. He could feel his father nearby, and went towards him. He thanked the part of him that wasn't blinded by the memories.

But she was still there, laughing, getting a kick at him when it was her turn. His senses were now numb, and his father's ki was nowhere in sight. There he was with his chains attached to him, being the monkey in the middle of the game. He was kneed in the back, sent towards Erk who punched him in the face. He was sent over to Gwak, who unlike the rest, used his super long tongue to squeeze the life out of him. He screamed, but it was cut short as the tongue tighten.

"Bring my boy to me," his mother hauntingly said. Gwak unraveled his tongue towards his mother. He stood there in front of her, naked and scared. He couldn't run, he couldn't hide, and he took whatever she gave him. "You're worthless! Pathetic! You should have died!" She punched him, over and over again in the chest. "I never loved you!"

He jolted up, and inhaled deeply. He took a couple of breaths to make sure he was breathing. Breathing: check. He rubbed his wrists, and felt no chains. It was just a horrible, horrible flashback. He may have gotten his head knocked around, but he knew that his…mother wasn't there. What the hell brain?

Now, to see where he was.

For one thing, he was sitting on top of something that was uneven. He put his hand down and felt fabric. Looking ahead he saw trees.

This…made no sense.

He looked over and saw orange and blue. He looked up and saw his father looking down at him. Oh! He made it to his dad! He quickly wrapped his arms around his father's chest. His hands were too short to reach each other, so he clasped on tightly to the back of his gi.

(PG)

Goku let out a small exhale when Gohan gave him a hug. Minutes ago his son ran into him, shaking from head to toe, and Goku knew he was having an attack. Piccolo stood nearby.

They never happened a lot, but when they did it was always the same thing. He wanted to scream, but couldn't. He kept scratching, trying to break free. Eyes dilated, trembling, and everything around him disappeared. Goku could usually snap him out of it, but this one was different.

"Hey, it's okay Gohan," Goku said, gently rubbing Gohan's head. "Did something happen at home?"

Gohan snapped his head up.

"Goku, why don't you check on Chi-Chi," Piccolo said. "I think Gohan here wants to train for the Androids."

Bingo.

Gohan's face lit up at the sound of training. He quickly got up from Goku's lap, ready to fight!

"Piccolo I don't' think-"

"He'll be fine Goku," Piccolo interrupted. "We're going to need him in this fight, and he needs to get stronger. I'll see what he remembers before I do anything drastic."

Gohan looked at his father. Goku could see the need to train, but he was afraid that it might spark up a bad memory. If it did Piccolo would be there, but if he had one then he won't be able to train anymore. It doesn't hurt to try, does it?

"If you get tired then let Piccolo know," Goku said. Gohan nodded his head, and took off in the sky. Goku looked at Piccolo. "If you see something wrong stop training."

Piccolo nodded and took up to the sky. Immediately Gohan went into his fighter's stance. It was near perfect. Goku was surprised how sharp it looked, since Gohan hasn't had training in almost two years. Goku wanted to see what Gohan remembered, but he had a wife at home that knew why Gohan had an attack. He made his way over to his house, where he could hear Chi-Chi wailing.

That was never a good sign.

Once he made his way in the house, he found Chi-Chi sitting in Gohan's room. She had a box of tissues next to her right side, and used up tissues on her left. Goku watched as Chi-Chi grabbed a tissue, blew her nose, and threw it in the pile. Goku walked over and sat on Gohan's bed.

"I'm a horrible mother," she wailed, tears gushing out of her eyes. "I just wanted him to do his homework like he used to! He couldn't even remember how to do his homework, just like he doesn't remember me!"

"Chi-Chi, Bulma said it will take a while before he can remember everything," Goku said, trying to comfort his wife.

"He remembers the turtle at Roshi's, but he doesn't remember me!" She blew her nose.

"He doesn't remember a lot, but he will. We just have to give him time."

"How much time Goku," Chi-Chi yelled. "He's been here a month, started his studies two weeks ago, and still doesn't know who I am! It's like he's not even trying to remember me! Did you see this?"

Chi-Chi shoved a piece of paper in front of Goku. It was Gohan's math homework. Goku wasn't sure what he was looking at. There were numbers and letters, a lot of erase marks, and some random doodles on the corners of the page.

"What exactly am I looking at," Goku asked.

"He used to know how to do math Goku," Chi-Chi said, blowing her nose once again. "This is easy compared to what he knows!"

'This doesn't look easy at all,' Goku thought, putting the paper on the bed.

"He slammed his door Goku! He slammed it! I went in there to yell at him, and I watched him back away from me. He was afraid Goku! I wanted to hug him, say I'm sorry, and tell him not to worry about his damn homework! He ran away Goku!"

The wailing continued. Goku wasn't very good a comforting people, especially his wife. Chi-Chi didn't take the news well when Bulma told her that Gohan couldn't remember her. She suggested to continue where they left off, to help spark something in Gohan's memory. Chi-Chi was acting like she should, but she did distance herself from Gohan. She didn't know if she could hold him, kiss him, but he seemed okay with her at Bulma's. When they got home, Gohan was careful around her. After a few days he was better around her, but she wasn't better around him.

She didn't know how to love her son anymore.

Goku squatted in front of his wife.

"Listen. I know you want Gohan to grow up smart and make money," Goku began to say, "but I don't it's going to work. He's still not one hundred percent yet, and he's not going to get everything as easily like he used to. Maybe you shouldn't push him on his studies anymore."

"What's he supposed to do with his life," Chi-Chi whimpered.

"Whatever he wants." Goku hugged his wife. "I've been thinking, maybe it's time to make Gohan a big brother. I bet it will help him open up more."

Chi-Chi pulled back and dried up some of her tears.

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"Oh Goku!" Chi-Chi wrapped her arms around Goku. "That sounds wonderful! We should look for Gohan, though. He's probably out there scared."

"Oh he's fine. He's training with Piccolo." Chi-Chi pushed Goku away and stood up.

"He's what," she screamed. "Goku are you crazy?! Do you want him to remember those horrible things those creatures did to him?"

"But Chi-Chi, he-"

"Goku you are going to get your son and bring him back home, or else you won't have any dinner!" Goku was starting to see why Gohan ran from the house.

He got up to get Gohan, and Chi-Chi started dinner. Goku could feel Gohan and Piccolo still training, which was a good sign. The Androids were coming soon, and Gohan needed to be part of the fight.

Once Goku got there, he saw Piccolo kick Gohan to the ground. Before could run over to check on Gohan, he watched as Gohan jumped up, and continued his attack on Piccolo. Gohan blocked a kick, and punch, and managed to get his fist in Piccolo's stomach. Piccolo took a step back.

"All right kid. Time for a break," he said as he sat down on the ground. Gohan sat in front of him, catching his breath with a smile on his face. "You did good kid."

That made the little half saiyan's smile wider.

Goku made his way over and sat down on the ground next to Gohan.

"Did you have fun," he asked. Gohan nodded his head. "Do you want to do this again tomorrow?" The demi-saiyan nodded his head again. "Good. I talked to your mother." The smile dropped. "She didn't mean to be so mean. You don't remember, but she has a short temper. She says and does things that she didn't mean. Your mom is really worried about you."

Gohan wasn't buying it.

"Kid, your mother is crazy," Piccolo said. Goku couldn't argue with the statement since it was true. "Whatever she said or did wasn't against you. What Goku describe your mother to be was true, and she is just being herself. You were always scared of her, just like your father over here." Goku nodded. "She doesn't want to hurt you, and she's trying to make things as normal as possible before you were taken. When you remember her, then you will understand her." Gohan merely nodded. "I bet if you go to her now, she'll yell at you for training, but she'll be happy to know that you're okay."

Gohan looked at his father, then at the grass by his feet. Piccolo never lied before, and if something went wrong he knew who he could go to. She wasn't one of them; she wasn't even there! His sick mind put her there, laughing with them.

"It's okay Gohan," Goku said, giving him a gentle squeeze on the shoulder. Gohan merely nodded as he stood up, and made his way back home. Goku watched as Gohan disappeared in the wood. "You're gonna make a great dad someday Piccolo!"

"That's not even funny," Piccolo said. Goku laughed. Piccolo waited for Goku to stop laughing before speaking again. "He spoke today."

Now that surprised Goku.

"Really? What did he say," Goku asked with excitement in his voice.

"He asked what happened to them."

"Them? Them who?"

"His takers. I told him that we killed them."

"What else did he say?"

"That was it, but you don't tell him that I told you," Piccolo warned. "There's a reason why he refuses to speak, but I'm not going to push it."

"I noticed it before when I asked him a question a while ago," Goku said. "Bulma thinks that once he starts talking, we're going to have questions, and that's something he won't talk about."

"Keeping it inside of him is not going to help his situation. Forcing it out of him is going to make it worse. We'll just have to wait until he's ready."

"Do you think he'll stop talking permanently?"

"If he spoke today, I'm sure he'll speak another day."

(PG)

Fifteen minutes.

Fifteen minutes he stood outside his house with the smell of dinner cooking. He couldn't even make it to the door without taking a few steps back. So he stood there, waiting to sum up the courage to open the door.

This was it.

With a deep breath he walked to the door, grabbed the handle, then ran about 10 feet away from the door. It was progress. He touched the door handle this time. In another few minutes he would try again. He could sense his father nearby, and was probably watching him from a tree somewhere. There were some things that he needed to do on his own. He couldn't be a coward forever.

This was it.

For real this time!

With strong steps forward, head held high, hand firmly gripped onto the doorknob…uh…hand firmly on doorknob! Okay, time to turn the doorknob! Turn the doorknob….doorknob not turning…hands are getting a little sweaty. The doorknob started to move on its own, and he quickly jumped on the roof. He can picture her, looking around at nothing, and the closing of the door confirmed it. He laid down on the roof, letting out a low sigh. Being a coward wasn't that bad. He had to be brave for the Androids, and he may as well be a coward for a little while longer.

There was a chuckle, and it was all too familiar. It was his father, who was near somewhere, either by the house or on the roof. Let him laugh. He was afraid of the crazy lady too. The smell of food was getting stronger, and his stomach was getting hungry. He sat up on the round dome-like house. Maybe he could fly to Bulma's and eat something there, or sneak back home after dark and eat the leftovers.

Who was he kidding? There was no such things as leftovers at his house.

He watched as a ladder appeared near the door. Was she coming up? There were a few steps before he could see the black bun come up from the edge. Soon the lady with the purple apron appeared in front of him. She rested her elbow on the roof.

"Are you going to come in or not," she asked. He, to answer her question, shook his head no. "Can I sit next to you?"

Was this a trick?

The crazy lady didn't let him answer as she careful got on the roof. She sat next to him, but he scooted over. He didn't trust her very much.

"Listen Gohan…I know it's been very difficult around here lately, but I'm trying to do my best." Was yelling at him doing her best? Yeah, sure. "It's just that…I didn't…I don't know how to be a mother anymore." She started to tear up. "I don't know the right things to say. I don't know how to act anymore. I'm trying to get everything back to normal, but it's not going to be normal anymore." Now she was in tears. "You were going to be rich, and smart, and make lots of grandbabies for me, but the future I wanted for you will never happen."

Bulma must have told the crazy lady that he didn't remember her. Okay, so he can see her point of view. He was away for a while, stuff happened, and he can't remember a lot of things. Homework was one of them, and before he was captured he knew how to do it. And if Bulma told the crazy lady that he couldn't remember her, then he can understand why she's been distant. How would he feel if his father couldn't remember him?

Wait…he knows what it feels like.

Being chained, alone, wondering when his father was going to rescue him. Was he forgotten? It felt like he was forgotten after the twelfth day. She probably thought about him every day. Now he's back, and he can't remember her. How do you treat someone who doesn't know you, and you know them?

He scooted closer to the crazy lady, and rested his head on her shoulder. She moved her arm, and he could feel it behind him. She was being hesitant, but why? Did she want to hold him, but afraid that he'll run off again? Or did she want to hit him? Why does he always think that she's going to hurt him? His father was gentle, and if she wasn't then he wouldn't be with her.

Right?

He should trust her. She's his mother, but she did raise her hand at him.

He snuggled closer, letting her know that it was okay. She wrapped her shaking arm around him.

"I'm so sorry," she said. His mother turned slightly and gave him a hug. He could feel rain hitting the top of his head, but just his head? No, it wasn't rain.

She was crying.

She was crying for him.

Oh…he saw it now.

He blocked out anything scary, and his mother was scary. She must have loved him, but she does like to yell a lot. Yelling was scary. He pushed back memories of his torment, and while doing so his scary mother was pushed back as well.

Living with her really wasn't scary. She only yelled when his father tried to steal a piece food before a meal. But then she smiled. He hoped he could remember his mother. Maybe some new good memories would bring back old good memories. For now, she can hold him like this, and cry for him.

(PG)

Wristbands?

Was this a sick joke?

Yeah he used to wear them a lot, but now they reminded of his chains. Solid, square, and fitted tightly around the wrist. Wasn't there something else to hide his scars? He hated them! The bandages sucked, but he only kept them on so his wrists could heal. It didn't stop him from rubbing his wrists.

Like he was doing now.

They were both red from the rubbing. Fantastic. His father and mother were going to notice, give each other a worry look, and his mother would give him lotion for the burn. She tried to put it on him once, but he didn't let her. He hated the feeling of something on his wrists.

The wristbands were next to his gi on his bed. Those stupid cuffs were mocking him. He picked up one of them, and quickly threw it on the ground.

They were heavy. Weighted wrist bands like his fathers. As much as he wanted to be like his father he didn't want the weighted wristbands to go with it!

Ignoring both wristbands he put on his gi. It looked a lot like Piccolo's gi, which was awesome, but his shoes were not the same. Where do you get shoes like Piccolo? Didn't he have shoes like Piccolo's before?

"Now Goku, we were warned about your heart condition. If you don't feel well stop fighting."

Heart condition?

"Don't worry Chi-Chi. I'll get rid of the Androids before anything happens. I'll be okay."

Did he miss something?

He walked out his room, confusion all over his face. His father noticed, and he also noticed the slightly inflamed wrists. His wrists weren't that important. This heart condition...this is the first he heard about it!

"I'll get you some lotions sweetie," his mother said. His father bent down to Gohan's level.

"Hey, do you remember the guy with the purple hair three years ago," he asked. Oh great. Another person he can't remember. He shook his head no. "He was from the future. You see, in his future I die from a heart disease." His father is going to die? "But the guy from the future gave me a cure. In his future everyone dies while the androids continued their terror. He doesn't want that for our future." His father looked concerned. "Gohan, I'm going to be fine. I'm not going to die."

He would have believed it, but then he saw it. With his own eyes he watched as his father's power level drop, get beaten around by the Androids, and now he sat down next to Roshi's house, covering his ears blocking out his father's screams of pain. They reminded him of his own screams. He could take it anymore, but if he left and his father died…

No! He had to stay! His father stayed by his side!

But he wasn't by his father's side. He couldn't. His father was in pain, and he ran out of the house like a coward. He couldn't watch; he didn't want to listen.

They would watch. They would laugh. They would take turns on who gets to-

Stop thinking about it!

His father screaming, his own screaming, his tormentors laughing.

"_Scream louder brat!"_

He didn't want to scream.

"_Don't worry. I'm going make it hurt."_

Please! No more pain!

"_Open wide."_

He refused! He didn't want it in his mouth! He cried, he cried a lot, but they pulled back his hair and forced chin down.

"_You should be used to it by now," Bup said. Bup was very muscular, and strong. He had red, smooth skin, and flat white hair that went to the ground. "You got his chin this time Eck?"_

"_He won't bite this time," Eck said, using his slimy fingers to hold his chin. "Besides, there's other ways to keep his mouth open."_

They laughed. They always laughed. Please…no more!

"_There's gonna be a surprise at the end. If you don't bite, I'll let you know when it's coming."_

Stop.

Stop!

STOP!

"Somebody help!"

That wasn't his voice, but that voice didn't stop them. They continued to laugh as he choked. His tears not stopping.

"Gohan snap out of it!"

There was that voice again. He tried to cry out that name again, but his mouth was filled with water.

Water?

Opening he eyes he saw fish swimming around. He coughed in the water, which allowed more water in, and covered his mouth. Turtle swam his way over and allowed him to hop on his shell. Soon they were out of the water, and he got the fresh air he desperately needed. The salt water made his stomach turn a little. Reminded him of-

"What do you think you're doing," he heard Krillin yell. Krillin was the voice that called for help.

"You asked for help, so I helped," Master Roshi yelled back.

"By throwing him in the ocean?"

"What else was I supposed to do? You just stood there doing nothing!"

He and Turtle finally made it to the shore, but it took him a while to get back on his feet. These flashbacks really sucked, and always came at the strangest times. He looked over at the spot he was originally at, and saw the scratch marks on it. He didn't understand that either.

"How are you feeling there buddy," Krillin asked. How come every time he had an attack they all looked at him with concern? He was fine!

"Still not talking eh," Roshi said as he rubbed his beard. "Sorry I threw you in the ocean. I didn't know how else to snap you back to reality."

The ocean and it's salty water. Just thinking about it made his stomach turn more, and he knew what was coming next. He turned around back to the ocean, and emptied out the salt water he swallowed. Krillin patted him on the back.

"I guess you feel better now after that," Krillin said. Gohan nodded as we wiped his mouth. It did make him feel better. "Your dad is doing better." He quickly turned and faced Krillin. "He's sleeping now, but I bet he'll be back to his normal self in no time. You should stay with him until he wakes up. I bet he'll be happy to see you there."

It always made him feel better when his dad was by his side. With a quick nod he ran into the house.

(PG)

Krillin and Master Roshi watched as he disappeared into the house.

"I wonder what he was thinking about" Roshi said walking over to his house. He bent down to see the scratch marks. "I wonder if he does that a lot?"

"Bulma said that it might be a way to escape," Krillin said, folding his arms and nodding his head. "Gohan did the same thing at her house. Gohan even scratched Goku when he was having one of those weird attacks."

"I wish I knew exactly what happened to him." Master Roshi walked away from the house and towards the ocean. He let the ocean waves wash over his flip flops.

"Goku doesn't know either. He's afraid to ask." Krillin stood next to Roshi as a wave came over his shoes. "It's been a year since he's been back, and I'm surprised Goku wanted him to fight the Androids!"

"Gohan doesn't want to remember those two years he was gone Krillin. Why do you think he bounced back the way he did? If he doesn't think about it he'll eventually forget the whole thing happened."

"I don't think he'll ever forget." Krillin dug his foot into the ground. "I wish they taken me instead of Gohan. Man…it makes me mad just thinking about it! What they did to him was just plain wrong!"

"I only hope that he can fight through it by himself." Roshi started to walk back to the house. Krillin decided to stay. It was a nice day.

(PG)

"Hey."

Not now.

"Hey."

Ugh. He couldn't sleep at all last night, and the one time he's able to fall asleep someone wasn't to wake him.

"Wake up Gohan."

Not going to budge.

"Gohan, if you don't wake up we can't stop the Androids."

Let them destroy the planet.

Two pairs of arms lifted him up from the ground. At this point he really didn't care what happened to him. He was sleep deprived, his father was dying, Androids were destroying the planet, he had a trip down memory lane, and he was thrown in the ocean. It was too much in one day for one child to handle.

"He's not getting up is he," he could hear his mother ask. "My poor baby."

He could feel her fingers brush in his hair.

"Wouldn't even budge," his father said. His father? His father!

No…it couldn't be his father. His father was dying from a heart disease. He must be dreaming. If this was real he would be awake from his father's voice. But he was really tired. If this was real then he may as well rest a little more. His dad sounded better.

"He was really worried about you Goku, although…" Oh crap. She was going to tell him about his stupid attack. "He ran out of the house when you were…screaming. Krillin said he found him by the side of the house scratching it. Master Roshi threw him in the ocean."

Some people didn't know how to keep their mouth shut! His dad didn't need to know everything that happened while he was passed out. His dad was sick. Telling him that his son had an outbreak wasn't going to make him feel better! He would have to wake up sooner than expected. Great.

"He was scared Chi-Chi. Gohan didn't remember when Trunks came to tell us about the heart disease. I bet it worried him all day."

"But Trunks came before Gohan was taken."

"I know Chi-Chi, but he was gone for two years, and he still doesn't remember…"

Woah woah wait…two years? He was in that hell hole for two years?! He was beaten, used, starved, abused for two years? They could sense his ki because of the chains, but he was pretty damn sure they could sense his tormentors' ki's! Did they give up searching for him, then decided one day two years later to look for him? Were the friendly faces just an act? Was the concern fake?

They probably didn't want him back, and hoped to find him dead! He wasn't, so then they had to act all friendly and hope he gets better. They trained him for the Androids, hoping that those robots would take him out. He could remember a lot of things. Always being thrown into battle, nearly dying, and when he was alive they acted as though they were happy. Always quick to heal him, but quicker to throw him to battle.

Maybe that's why he couldn't remember some of his past. They are his family and friends…why would they do something like that to him? What did he do wrong? Was he not strong enough? Smart enough? Did they want to teach him a lesson?

"Goku? What's wrong?"

"He's shaking."

"Maybe he's having a nightmare."

No, not a nightmare. He wasn't sure what he wanted to believe. He had a lot of good memories, where his friends and family caused him no harm. There were battles he volunteered to fight. Then left alone with them for two years…where was his family and friends then?

He pounded on his father's chest, to release anger…or maybe he hit his dad because his mind was making up lies again. He hit his dad's chest one more time before clenching onto it, attempting to hold back a scream. His face was, luckily, hidden. They did nothing to him in the year he was here. Nothing! There has to be a good reason why it took forever for them to find him…there has to be!

They probably took him to another planet.

No…it was a ship. They took him on a ship, and tried to fight back. Something latched onto his ankle, and his power disappeared. If it was a ship then they were flying. They had to fly away from Earth, which was why his family couldn't find him! It made sense now! It's hard to sense someone who's light years away.

He sighed, releasing the feelings that were fighting inside his body. He was tired earlier, and now he was exhausted.

"Hey Gohan," his father whispered. This time he lifted up his head to see his father. "Hey, it's okay!" His father brushed his eyes, wiping away…tears? He hasn't cried in a long time, and he never thought he would again. There was his father, looking worried again. He was too tired to let his father know he was fine, and fell back asleep.

(PG)

Goku and Chi-Chi made it back down the stairs. Gohan was sleeping on Goku's shoulder, letting his right arm lie limp beside him.

"Couldn't get him up, could you Goku," Master Roshi asked.

"He woke up for a minute, and then he went back to sleep," Goku said, carefully lying Gohan on the couch. "I want to train him in the Hyperbotical Time Chamber."

"Are you crazy," Krillin yelled. Goku put a finger up to hush him. Krillin quickly covered his mouth. His yelling didn't disturb Gohan, but he whispered anyway. "Why?"

"Because of Cell. If he absorbs the Androids he won't be easy to defeat. Maybe I can get Vegeta and Trunks to do the same thing. We'll only be in there for a day."

"But that's a year in there," Master Roshi said. "Goku, I don't think Gohan is ready for something like that. He's still not one hund-"

"He's fine Master Roshi," Goku interrupted. He looked down at his sleeping son. "We can always leave if something goes wrong, but I know my son. If he's with me he'll be okay."

Master Roshi and Krillin looked at him. It didn't seem like a good idea, but when Goku wants something done he gets it done. Chi-Chi trusted her husband, and knew how much Gohan loved being around him. Maybe someone on one time with Goku would help him open up more. Who knows? A year in the Hyperbotical Time Chamber can have him talking again!

(PG)

It was really hard to tell time when there were no clocks to tell you what time it was. It was harder when one of your friends was fighting, and you had to stay put. He wanted to help Piccolo, but it seemed Piccolo was doing okay fighting alone. There was nothing he could do but be bored.

He looked at his dad, standing strong and tall, concentrating on the battle with Piccolo and Cell. He would love to concentrate on the battle, but he was anxious about the time chamber. He wanted to go in and start training, get stronger, and defeat Cell. Well…his father would be able to defeat Cell, but if he was lucky he could get in a few hits! He could weaken Cell and let his dad have the final blow!

His happy thoughts were starting to fade, as he felt Piccolo's power level get lower. He was doing good, and now Cell was over powering him? What if Piccolo died again? He had to save him!

"Don't do it Gohan," his dad said. His dad must have felt his power level rising. What do you mean don't do it? He wasn't going anywhere, and it looked like his dad wasn't going to help. Piccolo needed help! "Gohan I said no!"

He shot his dad an angry look, but his father didn't see. Well if his dad wasn't going to help Piccolo then he was!

(PG)

It was a reaction, a mere reaction. Goku reached out to grab him, to stop him from getting to Piccolo. Gohan wasn't strong enough to fight Cell, not right now at least. If he went to get Piccolo he would surely die. Goku now wished his son got a head start, and he could get to him before he got to Piccolo. It was too late now, and Goku can never go back on his action.

Goku grabbed Gohan's wrist, and the scream that followed shattered his heart into a million pieces.

END OF CHAPTER!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Still do not own.

Goku appeared with an unconscious Piccolo and Tien by his side. Goku quickly got senzu beans for them both, and soon they were both recovered. When Piccolo regained consciousness, he noticed Gohan sitting up against the Lookout home. He was holding his knees up against his chest. Something happened, but no one was saying anything.

Mr. Popo was watering flowers, and once Piccolo was fine on his own, Goku walked to the edge of the Lookout staring out into the skies. He looked around looking for any damage, scratches, anything to give him an idea of what happened during his fight. He couldn't see anything, but the death stare from Gohan wasn't towards Piccolo at all. It was towards his father.

Knowing he wasn't going to get any information out of Gohan, Piccolo decided to sit next to him anyway.

When the time passed, Vegeta and Trunks finally came out of the Time Chamber. Even they noticed the thin air, but no one was saying anything. Gohan and Goku were already in a uniform Bulma prepared for them, blue spandex and a stretchable armor that covered their chest. While Vegeta went to talk to Goku, Trunks went over to Gohan and Piccolo.

"What happened here," Trunks asked. Gohan didn't bother to answer, and Piccolo didn't even bat his eye in Trunks' direction. Well that got him nowhere. He walked over to Mr. Popo, who was standing by the flowers, and decided to ask the same question.

"Nothing," Mr. Popo replied.

Trunks looked over at Goku and Vegeta. His father must have asked the same question, because Goku just waved his hand in the air before walking over to the Time Chamber. Vegeta looked over at Trunks, and Trunks shrugged his shoulders. He watched as Goku walked towards the chamber, opened the door, and Gohan get up from his spot. Gohan didn't even bother to look at Goku when he walked by. Goku looked over at Trunks and waved goodbye.

(PB)

He walked in the door and saw nothing but open space ahead of him. That is where they would be training. There were two beds, one giant tub, and a room full of food. The food wasn't going to last a day with his father here. And one tub?

This.

Is.

Hell.

He walked into the vast area, but once he stepped out his body got heavy. He went on his hands and knees, finding it hard to get up.

"It's ten times Earth's gravity here," his stupid father said stepping out with ease. "It won't be so bad once you get used to it."

Well now he tells him.

He watched as his stupid father stretched out, and here he was having difficulty standing. Within minutes he found himself on his feet, and a few minutes after that he walked around. Actually it was more of stomping. Each time he raised his leg it felt like a ton, and would slam it onto the ground. He looked over and saw his 'I can't believe I'm stuck with him for a year' father already shadow fighting.

With determination running through his veins, and hours of "adjusting" to the gravity, he was finally able to stretch with some of the weight bothering him. His stupid father, on the other hand, stopped his shadow fight. He could hear the loud rumble coming from his dad's stomach.

There goes the room full of food.

He turned his back so his dad wouldn't seem him.

"Do you want to eat," his dad asked. He chose to ignore him, and continue on with his stretching. "Gohan…please."

Please what?

He grabbed his wrist, his wrist! Do you think after being chained up for two years he would want his wrists touched? No! If you grabbed his wrist of course he was going to freak out!

It was an accident, he knew, but it just angered him so much that his own father grabbed him there. He trusted him, and his father knew not to touch his wrists. But his did anyway, on accident.

He screamed. He couldn't believe he screamed. He was mad at his dad, and he was mad at himself. He just wanted to get the frustration out of his system, and the gravity wasn't helping. The gravity was making him madder, and more tired, and just plain cranky.

He stopped stretching.

He and his father were going to be in here for a year. He couldn't hold a grudge because of one little accident. The look on his father's face when he screamed…

_Panic, heartbreak, worry, concern, but the one thing that stood out the most was fear. Goku quickly released Gohan's wrist, and stood there paralyzed._

"_No! Don't! Stop!" Gohan screamed, as he covered his face with his arms. His one hand was holding the wrist that Goku grabbed. "Please! It hurts!"_

_Tears were pouring down Gohan's face._

"_Don't hurt me Daddy!"_

_Goku was frozen._

"_No…" he managed to speak. "No Gohan! I'm not going to hurt you! I-I didn't want you to go after Cell! I didn't mean to…Gohan I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"_

After that he quickly realized that his dad wasn't going to hurt him, and quickly walked away from his father. He sulked for a while, embarrassed about his reaction. Embarrassment turned into anger. It was his father that grabbed him there! His dad knew better! All he wanted to do was help Piccolo! Why…why did he have to grab him there?

Footsteps were walking away from him when he continued to stretch. He just wanted to be left alone for a little while longer, get his thoughts together before doing something stupid again.

He did about an hour of shadow fighting, pretending to kick Eck's butt for all the stuff he did to him. He also pretended that they were all attacking him, blocking imaginary punches and kicks, acting if he was hit, jumping back up again shooting ki's. And then they were all together, beaten to near death, and with some pent up anger he did a Kamehameha wave to finish them off.

The Kamehameha wave disappeared leaving nothing but the empty space behind. They were gone, but he'll have to remember to kill them over and over again. He felt better, calmer, and tired.

He slowly floated his way towards the ground. He was hungry, and he bet the room full of food was gone. There has to be something in here. If Vegeta and Trunks stayed here a year then there had to be lots of food somewhere. It was such a small area to hold a lot of food. Walking up to the room he was shocked to see it full. He opened up the fridge and saw more food. Did his dad not eat?

He guessed he wasn't going to starve, although some of the food needed to cook, and he didn't know how to cook. He looked for his father, and could hear explosions in the distance. His dad knew how to cook food, but he sounded busy. He's seen his mother cook. How hard can it be?

The answer?

The most difficult thing he's ever attempted to do.

Not only was the stove on fire, but the curtains on the bed were on fire as well. The boiling pot of rice was over flowing, the microwave was sparking, and everything he used to put out the fire caught on fire. His mother made it look so easy!

"What happened here," he heard his father yell. He quickly hid the blanket that was caught on fire behind him. His father noticed the stove, the microwave, and the spreading fire in the room. He also noticed another fire. "Gohan, you're hair!"

He let go of the blanket to get the fire out of his hair. At least he got one fire under control.

"Get behind me Gohan. I have an idea."

He did as he told and quickly hid behind his dad's leg. He watched as his father stretched out his arms, and yell. Some sort of wind came out, blowing out all the flames in the kitchen/bedroom. He closed his eyes as some debris came his way. Once the wind stopped he opened his eyes.

He stood there, amazed, as the kitchen was perfect. No flame damage, no more fires, and even the bed was perfect. The food room was filled once more, the pot on the stove was clean and brand new, and the fridge was clean.

His dad was a magician.

"Are you okay Gohan?" Was he okay? His dad magically repaired everything! "Are you hungry?"

He nodded his head, still in shock. His father slightly smiled as he quickly prepared a meal. The rice was undercooked, the meat was over cooked, and nothing had any flavor to it. He was happy that his stomach was full, but his father couldn't cook to save his life. Well, neither could he, and his dad didn't set anything on fire.

Once he was full he was ready to fight again. His father was already knocking a ki blast in different directions, getting there fast enough to whack it away, or flying over to hit it another direction.

He wanted to train with him, but his dad looked too busy. Solo fighting wasn't too bad, but it was a little boring.

Maybe he could do what his father was doing. That looked more fun than shadow fighting. So that's what he did. He shot a ki ball, flew up to hit it once more, then back again. So far so good, that is, until the one ki blast got away disappearing into the unknown. It wasn't as easy as it looked.

He tried again, not hitting it as hard as before. He was getting the flow of it, and decided to go a little faster. This time it was easier, and decided to go one more notch. He hit the ki ball to the right, but when he got to the ki it was already speeding past him. He looked towards to where it was going, and saw it going towards his dad.

Yell, scream, do something! Instead he stood there, and held his breath.

(PG)

Goku could sense it coming, but he had to get rid of his ki ball first. He quickly slapped his out into oblivion, and turned around just in time to catch Gohan's ki ball. Should he throw it back to see what would happen, or get rid of it and see if his son wanted to spar? Does Gohan even want to spar with him? Did Goku want to spar with him?

Deciding on what was best, he whacked the ki ball back to Gohan. His son, in return, whacked it back towards him, but just a little bit higher. Goku flew up, and whacked it to the right of Gohan, he watched as he flew up, held his hands together, and used his arms to hit it back. Goku watched as the ki blast sped over his head and towards nowhere land.

"Homerun," Goku yelled as he put his arms up. With his arms up, something smelly caught his nose. When it came to hours of training, it also meant a lot of sweat and with sweat was smell. "Hey Gohan. I'm going to take a bath. Work on your speed, and when I get done you can bathe too."

Gohan lifted up his arms, and got a whiff of his own odor. He twitched up his nose, not sure if he really wanted to wait until his father was done. His dad did take long baths, and it was because it helped his muscles. Gohan's muscles were sore too, thanks to the ten times Earth's Gravity, but he didn't want to wait forever for a bath.

Goku started to walk back towards the little housing area. He took off the white armor and threw it in the washer. Bulma was kind enough to make extra outfits, since she knew of the stinky saiyan smell from training. He let out a sigh as he turned on the hot water.

Today was a little rough. Goku wasn't sure how to act in front of Gohan. After that outburst, he couldn't do anything, and didn't know what to say. He could feel the glare from Gohan's direction, but had to ignore it. Goku looked at his hand, the one that grabbed Gohan, and clenched it.

"_Don't hurt me Daddy!"_

"Gohan," he mumbled to himself. "I wouldn't do that to you. I was afraid that if you went to get Piccolo…Cell would kill you."

Goku looked over at the open area, watching Gohan kick around a ki blast. He would do fine for a while, but once he kicked it up a notch the ki blast would fly over his head. Every time that happened, Gohan would drop his shoulders and wait a few minutes before trying again.

The bath soon filled up, and Goku sighed before taking off the spandex and jumping in.

(PB)

Kick, kick, catch, throw, kick, kick, and it went over his head once again. He dropped his shoulders, and floated there for a moment. He was doing better that time, and he was able to kick it around longer than last time. But was getting bored with it, and his dad hasn't called him for a bath yet. He could always cook up something…

…or maybe just eat a few vegetables from the fridge.

First day here and he sets the kitchen on fire. When he is old enough to move out of his parents' house, he'll set his own kitchen on fire.

Would he be able to live by himself? He should, right? It won't be as bad. He'll be married and have kids and…no…he won't be able to have the life like his parents. He can barely be by himself without panicking a little. If he can't tell his parents about his tormentors what makes him think he'll be able to tell a complete stranger?

If he was going to have a life then he was going to have to talk about it. His parents are already careful around him, and they always look at him with worry. They had to have a general idea of what happened. He'll just explain the beatings, and nothing else.

With a sense of courage, he made his way towards the housing area. He saw his dad preparing another bath, and hopefully it was his.

"Oh good," his dad said turning off the water. "I was going to call you when your bath was done. You can put your dirty armor by the basket. There are clean ones hanging up over there."

His dad was in a pair of boxers. A pair of boxers was something he was never caught dead in. He always wore pants, and long shirts. His gi was a minor exception, only showing a little bit of his scars on his chest, not so many on his arms, and he really didn't care who saw his wrists. Everyone looked at them, strangers included, and he would always rub them. If he stopped rubbing them the scars wouldn't be so bad.

Okay…he was going to show his father all his scars.

"I'm going to get some sleep. Are you going to sleep after your bath?" He shook his head no. His father weakly smiled.

His dad was thinking that he was still mad at him. All he had to do was say 'It's okay.' Two words, better than the sentence he screamed earlier. That should be easy.

If it was so easy then why couldn't he say it? He stood there, failing to form the sentence to come out of his lips. It was only two words!

"It's okay Gohan." Sure, he could say it. "Don't over work yourself."

All right, talking was going to take a while longer. As his father headed towards the bed he took off the white armor. All he had to do was act like he was dressing alone. Any baths he took at home he did alone, and made sure his parents were not around to see him. The armor was easy, the boots were easy, the blue spandex…not so easy. He looked over at his dad, who was already on the bed with his eyes closed.

He has a whole year to do this. Why take major steps in one day?

He walked over to the bed and closed the curtain. Even if his father was asleep, he still didn't want him to wake up and see. He grabbed one of the extra uniforms and placed it next to the tub. Well, maybe not placed, more like a rough toss on the ground.

He was a coward.

Once he took everything off he went in the tub. The hot water felt nice on his sore muscles, but his own anger on himself wasn't helping him relax. He held his breath and let himself sink in the tub. He clenched his hair tightly in his hands, closed his eyes, and held back a scream.

He will never live a normal life.

He will never have a family of his own.

Why did they let him suffer? They should have killed him! He was no use here!

Oh…

He opened his eyes and released his hair. Where did those thoughts come from?

His head came up from the water as he caught some fresh air. He needed to get cleaned and dressed, and release some of his anger. He scrubbed his body hard, letting his wrists stain the clear water red. He quickly got out of the tub, dried himself, and grabbed the extra armor hanging up. His wrists were soaking through the spandex, but he ignored it. He quickly ran out, running further and further away from the resting house. When it was no longer in sight, he screamed.

"Why," he yelled into the empty space. "Why did this have to happen to me? I didn't do anything wrong!"

And there it happened.

The pent up anger, the two years trapped in a cell, the voice that was never heard was released. His black hair flickered in a golden yellow, his dark eyes a sharp turquoise, and he stood there unable to controlling it.

This felt so much better, but it was too much of a struggle to maintain. He tried to, but with the training earlier he couldn't try to control it. He powered out of super saiyan, and passed out.

(PB)

Very slowly he opened his eyes, and saw nothing but white surround him. Huh, he must still be lying on the ground where he passed out. Maybe he wasn't out that long, but in a place that doesn't really tell time it was hard to tell. He looked down at his poorly wrapped wrists, and noticed his sleeves were pulled up.

Wait a minute.

He shot up and saw a thin sheet covering him. The bed dipped where his hands were pressed. His dad must have come after all. Well, he did release a lot of energy, and it probably scared his dad senseless.

His dad!

He fought with the covers until they were fully pulled off. He was right about something. His dad looked at him, not exactly what to do. His dad's arms were hovering over him, maybe to help get the blanket off, or his dad wanted to hug him or something. Instead his dad just froze there with no clue what to do.

He charged at his father, and proceeded to tightly hug around his dad's neck.

"I'm glad you're okay, but I can't breathe," his dad said attempting to loosen the grip around the neck. He looked up at his dad hoping that maybe he saw his transformation. His facial expressions were easy to read, because his father gave him a great big smile. "Wow, my son a super saiyan! I'm proud of you Gohan!"

He did see it!

"But you still need to rest up a little bit. Once we both get some rest then we see how strong you are!"

Wasn't he just sleeping?

He pouted. He decided to curl up next to his father, in case any nightmares decided to show themselves. He never realized how tired he was since he fell asleep quickly. He couldn't wait to turn super saiyan again!

(PB)

The running of the footsteps startled Goku. He quickly opened the curtain and saw blood on the tub, and some on a clean white towel.

What did his son do to himself?

Goku quickly jumped out of the bed and ran in the same direction as Gohan. Then Gohan stopped.

"Why," Gohan yelled. His voice caught Goku off guard. "Why did this have to happen to me? I didn't do anything wrong!"

Gohan screamed, and Goku watched as his son turned into a super saiyan. His scream, it was painful, just like earlier on the Lookout. Gohan stood there, firm and tall, as if he grew up into a man. This was not the boy that was always crying. No…that little boy grew up.

Being a super saiyan was shortly lived as Gohan collapsed on the ground. Goku quickly ran over and examined his son. He scooped him up and quickly ran over to the housing area. Goku didn't know where to put his son, so he quickly grabbed a towel and laid it on the bed. He put Gohan on top of the towel and looked at one of his wrists.

Should he wrap it tightly, or make it loose? Goku didn't know what to do, and if he made the wrong move Gohan might snap awake. Goku got a damp towel and clean one of his wrists. He looked at Gohan waiting for a reaction and got none. Maybe bandaging his wrists wasn't going to be as bad as he thought. Once both wrists were clean, Goku bandaged them up with ease. He sighed a breath of relief, and carried Gohan to his bed. He tucked Gohan in, and watched him.

Gohan would toss and turn, fling the covers back and forth, then he eventually curled up in the covers. It was only temporary, a half an hour at most, before he shot awake.

(PB)

Oh food!

Was there anything more he loved than food? His father maybe, but nothing makes you feel better like a full stomach! Being a super saiyan was pretty cool too! He was faster, stronger, and with a little help from his dad he could control it!

Well, kinda control it. There were times where he would drop out of being a super saiyan, then quickly transform again. He was getting better though! He could also kick a ki ball around, and not hit it over his head! Okay, it happened a few times, and may have hit the housing area once or twice…maybe three times, but he was able to do it faster and longer!

Maybe he'll be powerful enough to defeat Cell! That would be awesome!

"Hey Gohan. I need to ask you something." He stopped stuffing his face and looked at his dad. His dad was a tough when it came to training, but to be honest Piccolo was a lot tougher. "I know you don't like your wrists being touched, but what are you going to do if a bad guy grabs you there?"

Last time he screamed, then ran away. If he was fighting Cell, screaming and running were not an option. His dad has been real careful when it came to training, but no bad guy was going to go easy on him. Once the bad guy sees a weakness they don't hold back on anything.

He remembered some of his training with Piccolo. Piccolo used to grab him from behind, pulled his arms back, and knee him in the back. Yep, he could see any bad guy doing that. He was pretty certain that it has been done to him before by someone, Frezia maybe, but his memory was still fuzzy.

If anyone grabbed him on the wrists he would freak out. End of story. He could see an attack coming towards him, but behind him? He didn't want to think about it, but he knew he had to do something about it. Even though the idea really sucked, he had to get used to his wrists being touched.

He raised up his arm and pouted at his scarred wrist. He looked at his dad, then at his dad's hand, then back to his wrist. He did it once more, and the kept his gaze at his dad.

"Wait…you want me to grab you there?" Actions speak louder than words. From the look on his dad's face grabbing the wrist was something he did not want to do. "I think we should take our time on this." He's been taking his time on everything! This was something that needed to be done. The sooner, the better.

Before his dad could protest, he grabbed his dad's hand and made him grab the wrist. He closed his eyes as a bad memory came to his head. He squeezed his dad's hand tightly as he tried to replace that bad memory with a good one. There had to be a good memory somewhere to where grabbing his wrist didn't involve the chains. He couldn't think of anything. He tried to make up a scenario, but it was failing.

His dad's hand was getting tighter from his own hand squeezing too hard. He felt a hard tug, and felt himself being pulled from his chair. An arm wrapped around him.

"That's enough Gohan. You can relax now."

He released his father's hand and quickly brought his hand to his chest. His other hand started nursing his wrist. Soon another arm hugged around his shaking body.

This was a big step, one of the hugest ones he ever had to make! But he did it! If a bad guy does grab him there, it wouldn't last very long. As long as he could remember to attack back, get his wrist free, then he had a chance to continue fighting. Now if he could just stop shaking.

"_What happened to them," Gohan asked. Piccolo looked over at Gohan, surprised that words came out of his mouth. They were taking a small break from sparring, since Gohan hasn't sparred in a while._

"_They were killed," Piccolo answered as he regained his composure. Gohan looked at him, wanting to know more of how. He wouldn't say much more, since he spoke too much already. "Goku felt one of their power levels, and went after him. Vegeta and I had to calm your father down, since the guy he was choking knew your whereabouts. Once we found where you were your father killed him._

"_Your father was blinded by rage, and couldn't control his actions. No mercy on the guys that took you. Once we got you back to Bulma's he went to get your mother. I followed him, and watched him destroy boulders on an island. I've never seen your father that mad before. He blamed himself for not protecting you, and then to find you…hurt he started to feel guilty. What happened the day you were taken changed your father. I tried talking to him, but no matter what I said he felt to blame._

"_He loves you kid, but the guilt he carries weights heavy on his shoulders. He doesn't know what's right anymore, and he doesn't know who he is. Your father loves you more than you know. There are battles that you are fighting yourself, and I know your father can help you fight them. Maybe having him help fight your battles will help fight his as well."_

(PB)

"A bath? Together?"

Gohan nodded. They've been in the Hyperbolical Time Chamber for four months, and this was a first for Goku. When Gohan bathes he wants privacy, and it usually means Goku isn't allowed in the room. Even if he is, the bed curtains are drawn so he can't see anything. Even when Gohan was with Bulma he refused to let anyone bathe him, and gave Bulma a hard time when it came to getting cleaned.

Goku knew why Gohan wanted privacy. It was Gohan's scars that he never let anyone see. Goku was happy that Gohan trusted him, but he wasn't ready to see what they did to his son.

The bath was prepared for Gohan, but when Goku tried to leave Gohan grabbed his hand. He tugged Goku closer to the tub, and with his easily readable expressions Goku knew what he wanted to say.

"Okay," Goku said, a little uneasy with the situation. Gohan let go of his hand, and proceeded to take off his boots and white armor. Goku repeated the motion, and watched as Gohan froze with his blue spandex. He took a deep breath, and then one more for good measure. "I can always take a bath later Gohan."

Gohan shook his head. Deep down Goku knew that this day had to come. Gohan couldn't hide his scars forever. When Goku fought the top of his gi tore apart. One day that was going to happen to Gohan, probably for all to see, so he was going to get it done and over with.

Just don't think about it.

Gohan pulled his right arm out of the sleeve, then proceeded to pull out his left arm. He made no eye contact with Goku when he hesitated pulling the spandex down. He closed his eyes as the spandex was pulled off his left foot, and the his right. He was in a pair of boxers, standing there bearing his scars to his father. Gohan opened his eyes, but didn't look at Goku.

It was scary, exposing himself like this, considering he was chained up and naked for two years. Gohan had to remind himself that he needed a bath, since he can smell his own dirty sweat. With the boxers quickly exposed of, Gohan jumped in the tub as the hot water hit his body. He still avoided eye contact with his dad. It was always the same look Goku gave. Pity, worry, anger, shock, and guilt. Goku wasn't the only one who knew how to read facial expressions.

Gohan washed his face with the tub water. Goku was still outside the tub, so Gohan decided to splash his dad. It worked, snapping Goku back into reality from whatever daze he was in. Within minutes, and avoided eye contact, Goku finally got in the tub, but not without a big splash that soaked Gohan's hair.

Finally Gohan looked up at Goku, who had on his sheepish grin.

"Sorry about that," Goku said with a chuckle. "I didn't think it would be that big of a splash."

Gohan cocked an eyebrow, before taking both hands and splashing water on Goku.

"Oh, so that's how you want to play. Ka-me-ha-me-splash!"

Soon an epic splash battle was going on between father and son.

(PB)

It was weird being in once place for a year, then back at home. The air was easier to breathe, there were no constant weather changes throughout the hours, and even though you haven't seen your friends in a year, they only missed you for a day. Not only did he have a new haircut, but now he had an outfit that look just like Piccolo's! The cape was pretty awesome as he flapped through the wind. As he stood on the edge of the Lookout he could feel a cool breeze brush across his face.

He missed the fresh air, but at least he had his dad with him the whole time. In the year he felt as though he grew up. He still didn't talk, but he was able to be more comfortable around his father. He was really hoping to speak again, but every time he opened his mouth he immediately closed it. Something still didn't feel right about it.

He and his father worked on grabbing his wrists in training, and that would be a hit or miss. If he was able to kick his dad's arm away he was fine. Then there were times where he blacked out. He would wake up, chained, and wondering if everything around him was real. Once he was back in the Hyperbolical Time Chamber he would realize it was a bad flash back. He would wake up in bed and find his father training. His dad would act as if nothing happened, but he knew better. He didn't know what he did when he blacked out, but it was something.

It was a slow progress, and he only hoped he was fast enough to stop the bad guys.

But it was really cool being a super saiyan! At first, he had to be angry in order to change into a super saiyan. His father had trained him to control it, and it help him with controlling it his father stayed a super saiyan as well. Once Cell was defeated he could go back to being normal. He just had to be careful not to break so many dishes.

His father was busy talking to Piccolo. He bet that his dad was telling Piccolo about the scars, the difficult training, and maybe how much 'his son' was maturing. The smile on his dad's face was full of pride.

They were talking about him, and Piccolo smiled back at his father saying a few words. Soon Piccolo looked over in his direction, giving a nod of approval. He hasn't felt this happy in a long time. He was growing up, leaving the past behind him.

Maybe he should leave his dark past in the Time Chamber. No more thinking about what happened to him. No more worry looks from his family and friends. He battled the ice and flames from hell, and survived. There were times when he wanted to give up, but he kept fighting.

From this day forward he was never going to look back.

He reached into his pockets and pulled out two wrist bands. He could wear these. They weren't chains, and they were removable at any time. Slowly, he put one on his left wrist. The weight of it was something that he needed to adjust too. It really felt like his chains, tightly wrapped around his wrist. He flexed his hand up and down, then moved his arm back and forth. He was able to move in them.

One down, one on to go.

He slid the one on his right wrist, adjusting to the new pressure. Once again he moved his hand up and down, and moved it around. He pressed the two wrist bands next to each other, then pulled them apart. There was a sickness in his stomach. He wanted to puke. No, he was going to fight the nerves in his stomach. He let his arms relax around his sides, feeling the weight pull them down. His stomach was once again churning, but he ignored the feeling.

"Are you ready to go?" He looked up at his father, put up one finger, and quickly ran into the Lookout.

Bathroom run was the main goal, but he only made it as far as a potted plant before emptying out his stomach. Once he was finished he threw the wristbands on the ground. Stupid things.

He did head over to the bathroom to wash out his mouth, and put some cool water on his face. He looked good. Better than the plant not too far away. He looked at his hair and eyes. The reflection showed a different person. He couldn't even recognize himself in the reflection. He grabbed two thin pieces of hair, and put on a serious face.

Still didn't look like Piccolo, but he did get a chuckle out of himself.

After exiting the bathroom, he realized that something had to be done with the potted plant. He could walk away, pretend nothing was there, and leave it for Mr. Popo to worry about. Mr. Popo was someone he couldn't remember. Nice guy, slightly scary face. Decided to take responsibility, he took away soil from another plant to cover up the mess.

Perfect!

He quickly ran out of the building and past his father. He jumped off the Lookout and let his body fall freely to the ground. His father was near him, smiling.

Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

Love,

CrazyGohanGurl


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Still do nott own.

There were decorations, balloons, cake, and presents. The cake had 'Happy Birthday Gohan,' and sadly he had no idea what it was. He had something like this last year, but the house wasn't fully decorated. Krillin, Piccolo, Yamcha and Tien were there as well, mingling around with each other. Bulma was supposed to come later while Vegeta and Trunks continued to train. Trunks wanted to come, but with Vegeta, being as strict as he was, wouldn't allow Trunks to go. It wasn't a big deal. He just wished someone told him what a birthday was, and why he got presents.

It was hard to ask, for someone who doesn't speak, but an idea came to his head. He grabbed a pen and paper, wrote down his question, and walked over to Piccolo. Once he got Piccolo's attention he asked him his question. Piccolo looked at him.

"A birthday is the day you were born," Piccolo answered. He scribbled down another question. "Why do we celebrate it? I don't know kid. It's something humans do every year after you're born." He scribbled some more. "I don't have a birthday." Piccolo noticed the confusion on his face. "Go ask your father." He shook his head no. "Why?" With a few more scribbles and handed Piccolo a piece of paper before walking away.

Why couldn't he ask his dad? Because everyone seemed so happy celebrating his birthday. Why ruin it? Just because he couldn't remember what a birthday was, or even remember celebrating his own, why be the downer at a party? This was all for him, and it was celebrating the day he was born. Piccolo didn't have a birthday because he wasn't human, so did everyone else have a birthday as well? His dad and Vegeta were saiyans, so did that mean that they didn't have birthdays?

Wait, his dad did have a party before. It was small, just the family, and his father got new training outfits. He didn't know what was going on, but there was cake!

Not talking was a little weird with gatherings like this. Everyone had someone to talk to, and not that many people were talking to him. He really couldn't keep a conversation if he tried. You can only nod or shake your head for so long before you run out of questions.

He moved his lips a little bit, trying to think of some words to say to himself.

"Hey Gohan! Cool party you have here," Yamcha said as he approached. A smile was a response. "Are you ready to fight Cell?" A nod was a response. "Man, I hope I can get a few hits on him before Goku takes him down. Think your dad will let you get a few hits in too?" Once again a nod, with a slightly bigger smile. Even if he never got to fight Cell, at least his dad would take care of him. "It's so good to have you back man!"

There was a pat on his shoulder before Yamcha walked away. Krillin soon made conversation with him, followed by Tien. Nod here, smile here, thumbs up here and there, even a laugh managed to come out a few times. Once alone for a few minutes, he decided to sneak outside for some fresh air.

It was a warm day, but he decided to wear long sleeves. The fabric was a thin material, so the warm temperature didn't bother him so much. He mostly wore long sleeves, except in his gi. Training in long sleeves was a bad idea. He would always get hot, and boy did he ever smell! The scars on his arms never bothered him, and they weren't as bad as the ones on his back and chest.

"What are you doing out here sweetie," his mother asked exiting the house. She carefully closed the door behind her. Why would she ask an open ended question? "It's such a nice day outside. Are you have fun?" So much fun! His neck hurt from nodding and shaking, his cheeks hurt from smiling so much, and he couldn't wait to have cake! So he nodded his head, and put on the biggest smile he could. "Good. We're going to do cake in a few minutes. Your father already stole some icing, but he claims he didn't do it."

His mother finally left him alone for a while. He smirked a little. That little dab of icing wasn't his father, but he took a quick swipe before anyone noticed. For that brief little moment he felt like a bad ass, sticking it to the world so to say.

He headed back into the house where everyone was singing to him. It was embarrassing, really embarrassing. Krillin was singing louder, and off key, but everyone got a good laugh after the song was over.

"Go ahead Gohan. Make a wish," his father said. He looked at the candles on his cake.

A wish?

Did he do this every year, or was this a special occasion? If he knew he has to make a wish earlier he would have thought it out better! Curse his memory on forgetting stupid things. Maybe that could be his wish. He wanted to remember everything before he was taken away. Birthdays, his mother, his friends, and everything in between.

But if he wished to remember, everything he wanted to forget would return.

He quickly blew out the candles, making no wish for anything. Now he wished he did. When he blew out his candles he also blew cake on all his family and friends.

Was it too late to wish that never happened? Could he wish for a new cake?

He could feel his face getting warmer. He was such an idiot.

"Vanilla…my favorite," Krillin said licking some cake off his face. Everyone laughed, with the exception of Piccolo. He then realized that there wasn't much of a cake left, since everyone else was wearing it.

The night soon ended. He bowed as his friends left, as a token of thank you. So his cheeks, his neck, and now his back were in a little pain. He got a lot of gifts, mostly clothes and books, but he was thankful for everything that he received. Even though he didn't have any cake, there was still plenty of ice cream left.

He decided to help his mother clean up the dishes. His father was taking down decorations, humming a tune to himself. Luckily, the cake was cleaned up earlier. Cleaning wasn't really fun at all. He heard his mother, humming the same tune as his dad, and even thought it didn't ring a bell, part of him screamed that he once knew what it was.

It's been over a year, almost two, and he still couldn't remember things. He decided a while ago that his memory was far gone, but when that voice screamed at him it annoyed the heck out of him.

Just like the humming was doing now.

If the voice in the back of his head would let him remember then he wouldn't need to be screamed at. It was his own voice he heard, at least it sounded like it. Sometimes it would sound different, more childish, less mature than it was now. As he helped his mother dry the dishes, the humming seemed to turn into a duet. His father would hum, then his mother, then together. It sounded nice, like a love song.

He looked at his mother with his head titled. She looked at him, knowing he was confused, and faked a smile.

"Oh it's just a song your father and I know," she said, lying through her teeth. He nodded, not buying it, since apparently it's a song that he should know. The humming stopped after that, and frustration soon filled his body.

He was doing fantastic ignoring the past, enjoying life as he should, but he was letting the small things get to him. Knowing that thinking about it was only going to make his mood worse, he put down a dish he was drying and walked into the room. Before he closed the door he bowed. Once the door was closed he jumped on his bed and let his pillow crush his face. Once he felt a little better he took off the pillow, and rested his head on it.

Tonight he was not going to think about it. Instead, he closed his eyes, thinking of the next few days of relaxation.

(PG)

Why didn't you block that?

He's going to hit you!

Oh now you block! He could see the attacks coming from a mile away, and yet his father is losing against Cell.

Dodge!

That wasn't dodging!

Okay, stay there and get hit.

Really? He stayed there, got hit in the stomach, and went flying back hitting a boulder. Maybe instead of blocking or dodging, just let Cell beat the crap out of you. That should save the world!

Suddenly, his father just stopped.

"I'm done Cell," he said as he raised his arms up in defeat. "You are not match for me."

"Giving up so soon Goku," Cell retorted. His father just smiled.

"Actually, there's someone here who's stronger than me, and even stronger than you." Stronger than his dad? Than Cell? He glanced around at the people with him. Vegeta maybe, Trunks too. Piccolo fused with Kami, whoever he was, but he wasn't as strong as the others. Krillin wasn't strong enough, and neither was Tien. There was Yamcha...although Turtle seemed stronger than Yamcha. "Gohan! It's your turn!"

Gohan?

Oh him!

He wasn't sure if he was happy to combat, or scared. There was no way he was stronger than his father! Was this some secret trick to have him killed? No, his father wouldn't do that to him, would he?

His father approached him, and bent down to his level.

"You saw me fighting Cell down there. You were able to keep up with him, right?" He nodded. "You are the strongest on here Gohan. I know you can defeat Cell."

"Are you trying to get him killed," Piccolo yelled. At least Piccolo was thinking the same thing he was. "You can't sent him out there to fight Goku!"

"Piccolo, I've trained with Gohan in the Time Chamber. I know what he's capable of."

"And what if he has an attack," Vegeta said chiming in. Vegeta doesn't like the idea either.

"Goku, he's just a kid," Krillin added. No one had confidence in him except his father. Well, it was time to prove to them all he wasn't a scared little boy they all believed him to be. He was going to defeat Cell. He watched as his father threw a senzu bean to Cell.

Huh?

He didn't question it, but made a mental note.

Before anyone could say anything more, he took off his cape and made his way over to Cell. He could do this, he knows he can do this!

"So Goku sends his son to fight his battles," Cell said with a snicker. "Are you ready to die little boy?" He shook his head and got into a fighter's stance. "You're so scared that you can't even speak!" Jokes on Cell. He never speaks! "Well, it looks like you're used to battle. Where did you get those scars from?"

He didn't say anything. Instead, he charged at Cell. He got a few good hits on Cell, but Cell had attacks of his own. He got hit a few times, and was sent flying through a boulder. He laid hidden in the rubble, trying to plan his next attack. He heard another explosion, and the sound of metal exploding?

"Get angry Gohan," he heard his father yell. Angry? He was already a super saiyan. Why did he need to be angry?

He powered up and pushed the rubble on top of him off. He got to his feet, and noticed 16 broken into a million pieces. Did 16 try and stop Cell? Did he…die?

Okay, time to think of a could aim a few ki blasts at Cell, distract the creature and get him from behind. Or maybe attack him straight ahead, but quickly move and get him from behind. Would that be too obvious?

"Why does your father want you angry Gohan," Cell asked. Cell didn't look too happy when he didn't respond back. "Well?"

He decided to throw a couple of ki blasts, but Cell easily knocked them away. Now he was getting angry.

"Why don't you speak boy?" Because he doesn't want to. Instead of answering he decided to attack again. Straight punch to the face, but Cell stopped it with his forearm. "What happened to your wrists?"

Anger was quickly replaced by fear, and Cell noticed. Before he could react, run, hide, or even dodge, Cell grabbed his wrist. He screamed, powered up, and sent Cell flying. He quickly recoiled, rubbing his wrist where Cell grabbed him. He couldn't stop shaking. The chains…he could see them appearing on his wrists.

No…not now.

Not now!

"You're brat is useless Kakarot," Vegeta yelled. "You send a broken boy into battle and you expect him to win?"

He wasn't broken!

Cell got up from the ground and started to laugh.

"Those scars are not from battle," Cell said. Stop laughing! It's not funny! "They're from something else. From the reaction of grabbing you on your wrists…you were confined, weren't you?" He doesn't want to remember! "So were you beaten, cut, whipped? I bet you enjoyed it."

He didn't enjoy any of it!

"Stop is Cell," Piccolo yelled. "Leave him alone!"

"Oh, but our battle here isn't done," Cell said. He continued to laugh. "He's still standing, shaking in his boots. He's just a scared little boy, wanting to go crying home to his mommy." Shut up….Shut up! "It must have been really bad what happened to you. And do you know what everyone is thinking on that mountain." He looked over at everyone staring at him. "You deserve it."

He…he didn't deserve anything. No, not the scars, not the torture. He was just a kid! Why would anyone think he should deserve anything like that?! His dad….his friends…they would never think that!

_Then why did it take them two years to find you…_

His clenched his chest. His eyes started to water. Cell continued to laugh as everyone stood on the cliff. No one was helping him. No one even attempted to attack Cell to help him. He never felt so defenseless in his entire life.

"Gohan." He looked over at the direction of his name. It was 16, or at least the head of 16. "You have to let go. There is so much anger inside of you that you need to release. I don't know what happened to you, but I know there is pent up emotion that you need to release. Free yourself Gohan."

"I thought I handled the trash a long time ago," Cell said. He could only watch in horror as Cell's foot crushed 16's head. He noticed a small device pop out, and noticed a red light blinking. The blinking slowed down, until it eventually stopped.

16 was innocent, just like he was, and left broken into pieces.

Just like he was.

He screamed. The tension in his chest exploded in his body. The tears in his eyes flowed freely down his face as his hair spiked up.

Cell needed to die.

When the smoke cleared he noticed Cell shaking. Good. Lightening surrounded his body along with a golden glow. As he approached Cell, the bug would take a step back.

Who was afraid now?

He quickly punched Cell in the face, then again in the stomach. Once Cell hunched over he sent a ki blast his way. Cell went flying across the arena, hitting the ground and sliding away. He took his time to get to him. Cell quickly noticing him approaching, and jumped up in the air. He started sending thousands of ki blasts his way, but none of them affected him. He powered up, and shot a Maskio blast at Cell.

Cell quickly moved, but he got most of the demon anyway. Half his face was missing along with his arm. He floated there, unable to speak, surprised by the attack.

"Gohan you have to kill him," his father yelled. He ignored him. "Gohan don't let him suffer! Kill him now!"

No! He was going to let him suffer! They made him suffer! They tortured him, laughed at him, and now he was going to do the same to Cell. He killed 16, an android that loved nature. Now he was going to let Cell suffer, just like them!

Just…like them?

Oh no.

No. No. No. No. No!

He didn't want to be like them!

He was being them!

This had to end, and it had to end now! The taste in his mouth was sour, and he was becoming what he feared. He should be chained up, beaten; he should go back to them!

No…he doesn't want to go back there.

Will he do the same to an innocent child? Chain them, whip them, rape them, lick away their tears and laugh at their face? He needed to destroy Cell, and if he was lucky he would destroy himself. He can't be like this…he can't be like them!

He spread his legs out, and cupped his hands together.

"Ka…me…"

_Something was wrong._

"…ha…me…."

_Something was terribly wrong._

"Gohan! That's too much energy," his father yelled. "If you release the Kamehameha you'll-"

"HA!"

A giant Kamehameha wave exploded out of his hands. Cell screamed as the blast hit him dead on, but he made sure there was nothing left of the creature. Even when Cell was no longer, he still released any energy, and all his emotions in that one wave. He was feeling fatigue, his legs fighting to stay standing as the ground below him was sinking to the ground. The Kamehameha wave pushed everything around it away, especially everyone on the mountain cliff. All of them weren't strong enough to withstand the recoil of the blast.

The wave got weaker, until it finally disappeared. He stood there, swaying back and forth to keep balance.

"I don't…I don't want to be like them," he said as he fell to his knees. His golden spiked hair faded to black as his turquoise eyes went black. He looked at his wrists, then he looked around at the empty space. Everyone was blown away, even the broken parts of 16. He started to laugh as tears fell down his face. "I'm a monster, just like them. I wanted Cell to suffer like I suffered. Why…why am I broken?!"

He was fighting the fatigue, but in the end he let the darkness surround him. He opened his eyes and found himself in the cell, wrists and ankles chained together. It was cold, and even with his battered gi on it supplied no warmth. This is where he belonged.

Dun dun dunnnnnnn!

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review!

Love,

-CrazyGohanGurl


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Still do not own.

It was a shock through Goku's body. His eyes shot up as he clenched the dirt between his fingers. With a bit of a stumble, Goku quickly got to his feet and ran.

"Gohan!"

Piccolo and the others soon began to move around. Krillin was covered in dirt while Yamcha was buried in it. Once Yamcha uncovered himself he coughed out the dirt in his mouth. Piccolo shook his head a few times to loosen the dirt in his ears. Vegeta found himself stuck on a bolder next to Trunks. A scowl was on his face, angered that a boy beat Cell.

Cell's ki was no more, and Gohan's ki was weak. The battle with Cell was over, but there was still another one going on.

"Gohan!"

Goku saw part of the boulder he was standing on. He jumped on top of it, and quickly looked around for his son.

He saw him, lying down in a crater in the ground. Goku quickly made his way over and picked up his son.

"Gohan," Goku cried as he gently shook his son. "Gohan wake up! Gohan!"

His ki was still there, weak but not life threatening. It was exhaustion that succumbed his son to sleep, but that wasn't what Goku was concerned about. He was afraid that his smiling, happy son, was gone. Goku needed a sign, something telling him that his son was going to be okay.

"Goku…" Piccolo appeared next to Goku, and placed his hand on Goku's shoulder. "We'll get him to Dendae, and go from there."

Goku could only nod as his picked Gohan up in his arms. He held him tightly, clutching onto the hope his son was going to be okay.

(PG)

Even after Dendae restored Gohan to near perfect health, the young child didn't wake up. Gohan's body was limp in Goku's arms. Even with Goku trying to coax Gohan awake, the young child slept.

There was uneasiness in the air when Shenron was called. Goku stood there as he held Gohan, wondering if there was any wish to fix his son. Would wishing away the memories of the two years he was gone help him, or will it leave him more confused of two years missing from his life? What about wishing away the nightmares, the flashbacks, maybe getting his memories back may help. Was there any wish to fix Gohan?

"He needs time Goku," Piccolo said standing next to Goku. Goku looked at Piccolo, uncertain of what his friend meant. "Gohan has been putting on an act. He acts like everything is okay, but his past is haunting him. He wanted Cell to suffer, like he suffered, but he realized that he would be like his tormentors."

"How do you know this," Goku asked.

"Because I can tap into his mind," Piccolo answered. "I didn't think I still could, but as he was fighting Cell I could hear his thoughts. He's probably beating himself up now, and in time he'll wake up."

Goku looked at his son. Gohan began scratching lightly, consumed in some sort of flashback. His eyes were partly opened. They were dazed, unaware of everything around him. His mind was lost.

"How is beating himself up helping him," Goku said, tucking Gohan's arm near his chest.

"Give it time Goku. There's nothing you can do help him."

(PG)

(A/N: As I was writing this chapter, the song Wrecking Ball by Smile Empty Soul was playing. May I suggest giving it a listen while reading this chapter.)

It was peaceful, quiet, and even though it was cold it didn't seem to bother him. His tormentors would come and go, doing whatever they pleased to him. Each one reminding him how he deserved it. They would never say why, but it never mattered. He assumed there was something he did. There was no other explanation. Everyone else got off easy, and here he hung while others did as they pleased.

The pain inflicted on him was numb. He didn't understand it, but he never questioned it. Sometimes it was hard to understand what his tormentors were saying, although certain words were clear as day. Worthless, useless, broken…those words seemed to repeat in his head all day.

The door cracked open as someone came in.

Here comes the next contestant.

Goku was fast asleep, that is, until a foot kicked him in the head. He snapped awake, looked around, and saw Gohan thrashing around again. Gohan attempted to claw the walls, but Chi-Chi's oven mitts were around his hands. The wall was already covered in scratches. Splinters ended up in his fingers, and the mitts stopped Gohan from scratching the wall. There were also dents from the kicking near the lower of his bed, and his desk was pushed further away from his bed. Goku lowered his head as Gohan suffered another nightmare, or flashback. Goku wasn't sure which was which anymore.

Dark circles appeared on the older saiyan's face as he attempted to calm his son down. Soft words, loving sentences, and a thousand apologies were spoken until the child relaxed. Gohan was back in position, arms above his head, legs curled underneath his body. Goku could almost see the chains, but shook his head from the image.

For the hundredth time that day, Goku put the covers back on Gohan's body. For the hundredth time that day, Goku sat in a chair near Gohan's bed. For the hundredth time that day, Goku brushed his fingers through his hair wishing his son back. Chi-Chi watched from the hallway, since the last time she was there she broke down. Her eyes matched her husband, and she forbidden any company until Gohan was better.

Piccolo stayed outside the house by Gohan's room. Clean laundry was being dried by the spring breeze, and even though the day was beautiful, the inside of the house was dark and cold.

'He's going to be okay,' Piccolo thought as he floated there meditating. He heard movement on the bed, the banging of the wall, and knew Gohan was having another flashback. 'You can get through this kid.)

(PB)

His hands hurt.

His feet were sore.

His knees throbbing in pain.

When was this going to be over?

He was tired, weak, and hungry. He wanted something to eat and drink, but since he was chained up he couldn't move. He wanted to go back, back to where it was warm, and he had his own bed! He tried to break free from the chains, and even attempted to power up. Sadly, none of it was working. He wanted to try one more thing.

"Dad," he said, but it came out in a whisper. He shook his head. "Daddy!"

His voice echoed in his cell, and once it faded he tried to break free once more. If he could just get his wrists free then he could get his ankles. After a few more minutes of a pointless struggle he gave up.

"I don't want to be here anymore," he cried. He tugged at the chains once more, but nothing budged. "Why…why can't I break free? I don't…I don't want to be here anymore! I can't get these chains off!"

He tried again. He kept trying until he could feel his wrists bleeding, and the blood flowing down his arm. He called for his father once more. He screamed it, yelled it, and then whispered quietly to himself.

"Don't leave me here." He began to cry. "Don't leave me here!"

He could feel himself powering up, something he could never feel when chained. He was able to transform into super saiyan level two, and once again tried to break free. He trying to pull his wrists down, then tried to pull them apart. Since his wrists weren't moving, he used his hands and grabbed the chain. He wanted to move his legs, and maybe if he moved his legs he could break them free.

Attempt after attempt, failure after failure, he still fought to break free. He screamed, tears pouring down his face, but nothing was working. He was stuck, and he was never going to taste freedom again.

"You won't be able to break them."

He lifted his head, and saw his dad with his hands on his chains.

"Daddy," he cried out. "Daddy, break these chains like you last time. I don't…I don't want to be chained anymore!"

"Gohan, only you can break these chains," his father said with a smile. "Not by yourself at least. Listen Gohan, I know it's hard right now to talk about what happened in here, but you don't have to tell us. You're always going to have nightmares and flashbacks, but I'll always be here."

"No," he said as he shook his head. "You're going to die one day!"

"And when I do someone else will be here for you."

"But I don't want anyone else! I won't be able to go on if you're not here!"

His father gave a sympathetic smile. He felt a hand touch his back and saw his mother next to him. Soon the cell filled with more people, including Piccolo and Krillin. Vegeta stood by the door, blocking any torturers who may make their way down. Master Roshi, Turtle, Tien, Chaoziu, Yamcha, Ox King, the white cat, the little Namek, some short chubby dude with a sword, and others made their way over to Gohan.

"There's always going to be someone here for you," his dad said as everyone, except Vegeta, touched his chains. "One day these chains will break, but you have to let them. Once you're ready, we will be here for you."

He wanted to hug his dad. He so desperately wanted to hug his dad. His arms wouldn't move, his legs wouldn't budge, and the only thing he could do was cry out for his daddy.

His arms wouldn't move because he tangled them in his sheets. His feet wouldn't move because they were pinned up against the wall, thanks to his desk. His cell turned into his house, which he was very thankful for.

Window broken, bed mattress on the other side of the wall, his books and papers scattered all over the place, and here was pinned in the hallway looking in his bedroom as a super saiyan.

Super saiyan….that answered his question there.

Piccolo peeked his head where the window used to be and looked directly at him. He wiggled his fingers in an attempted to say hello, but with the blanket covering his hand Piccolo didn't see. He could feel the blanket unravel from his hands, and saw his mother doing her best to set him free. If Piccolo was outside, where was his father?

He looked in his bedroom and watched as the mattress fell to the ground. There his father stood, hair messed up and all. His dad coughed a few times, and looked over in his directions. Once again he wiggled his fingers hello, and this time the blanket was unraveled for his father to see. Once his arms were free his mother moved the desk off his feet. He sat up rubbing his bleeding wrists, yay, and folded his legs in. His mother sat next to him, tending to his bleeding wrists.

The whole house was a mess.

"It's okay sweetheart, you just had a really bad nightmare," his mother said tending to his wounds. He looked over at his father. Wow, his dad looked like crap. Maybe the mattress hit his father harder than expected.

"Are you okay Gohan," his father asked.

Yeah, he was fine. He was done beating himself up for a while, and fighting bad guys. At least Cell was dead, but 16 died during the fight. He seemed nice, 16, and enjoyed sitting outside with the animals. Such a kind android, but Cell smashed his head. He wasn't coming back, was he?

"Hey." He watched as his father brushed away a few tears. He didn't even know he was crying. "What's wrong?"

He opened his mouth, but just like before nothing came out. He couldn't…he just couldn't speak! The frustration there made him cry more.

And he was sick of crying, which continued on his crying.

He threw his arms up in defeat. He assumed he caused the mess, not sure how, and no one was mad about it. His mother started to clean the hallways, while his father and Piccolo cleaned his room. He just sat there, still in super saiyan form, wondering what he could do to help.

He watched his dad bring his desk in his room, papers flying out in the drawers, and saw a piece of paper land by his feet. It was filled with math questions that he did not understand, but years ago he did. This was still foreign to him. All the answers seemed correct, even though he can't remember solving any of them.

It's been over a year, and he can't remember math problems from years prior. He still can't remember his mother, and a few other people, and bits and parts of his past. He banged his head against the wall, hoping to mix around his brain a little bit.

Nope. Still can't remember anything, but it was worth a try.

Oh well.

He moved his hand in a circle as he raised it slightly. Now that he accepted his permanent memory loss he decided to help clean. He used the wall for support, and found standing quite painful. His knees hurt, his feet were sore, and found himself completely and utterly useless standing up against the wall.

First thing first, power out of super saiyan.

As he did the room circled him. He collapsed on his butt, and landed on his hands.

Ow ow ow ow ow ow.

He was getting frustrated again, mentally arguing with himself and making faces. Fine. If he couldn't walk he'll crawl!

He took a few steps.

Crawling hurt! Crawling hurt!

He could hear his mother giggle at his struggle. It didn't bother him, but he wanted to know why he was hurting all over. Besides his wrists, and now noticing his ten fingers with ten band aids on his finger nails, he saw his bruised knees and feet. This all happened in bed? He wasn't just beating himself up on the inside; he was beating himself up on the outside!

This was…amusing to him. The frustration, the pain, and everything else going on he couldn't help but laugh. Now everyone was looking at him like he lost his mind.

(PB)

Pregnant?

Did he just hear his mother correctly?

Both his mother and father looked at him, not understanding his reaction to the news. He was going to be an older brother, and will have a baby brother or sister. Okay, that's not too bad. Having a sibling isn't the end of the world. Trunks was a baby. He cried, ate, and pooped. That's what babies did. The crying would get annoying, no doubt about that, and a dirty diaper was an easy clean up. It wasn't the fact that there was a new baby on the way, he just had a question.

Where do babies come from?

Knowing the words would never exit his mouth, he walked into his bedroom and wrote down his question on a piece of paper. Both his mother and father looked at each other, faces paler than usual, once they read his question. His father tugged on his gi while his mother fanned herself with her hand. He stood there, waiting for an answer, but no one was saying anything. He stomped his foot, and awaited an answer.

"Well…it takes a Mommy and a Daddy to make a baby," his father started out. He knew that already! He wanted to know how the baby gets in the Mommy's belly! "There's uh…well you see…when you're older you'll understand it!"

His father ruffled up his hair as he walked away.

That wasn't the answer to his question.

He grabbed his piece of paper, and headed out the door. Piccolo knew nothing about the human race, so going to him was out of the question. Bulma just had a baby, she'll know the answer!

"Oh Gohan. I know having a baby brother or sister is a little scary, but your parents are always going to love you," Bulma said with a smile.

That wasn't answering his question at all! He didn't care about the attention the baby was going to get! He flipped over the piece of paper and wrote how the baby gets in the belly. He showed Bulma, who smiled, and ruffled his hair like his father did.

What.

The.

Hell.

Vegeta made his way into the living room with a towel over his shoulders. Well maybe Vegeta will answer his question! Vegeta read the paper, both sides, and pulled Gohan away. Bulma was a bit confused, wondering why Vegeta would pull him aside, but once the hamster started running in his wheel her eyes went wide. She quickly chased after Vegeta.

But it was too late.

Now that he knew where babies come from, the images flashing through his head were slightly disturbing. He made a face, he knew he did, and he only knew because Vegeta walked away laughing. Bulma tried talking to him, but the thought of Vegeta and Bulma popped in his head. He pushed her away and shook his head.

He was starting to understand his parent's reaction. How would you explain how babies are made to someone his age? And now he had to go home, see his parents, with images on how his baby brother and sister were made.

If there was one part of his memory he didn't want to remember, it was knowing how babies are made. Curse his curious mind!

He started thinking, and thinking was never a good thing. Bulma noticed something was wrong, and quickly held him close to her. His body started to shake as he remembered his tormentors.

He calmed down, fighting other images that were infesting his mind. He didn't want to think about it, not now at least. He stopped shaking, but Bulma still held on to him. He sighed, letting her know he was okay. She looked at him, and patted him on the shoulder.

(PG)

The waiting room was filled with other people, but he still stayed close to Bulma and Vegeta. Trunks was there too, walking around and touching every chair. Bulma watched him to make sure he didn't wonder too far, like he did already an hour before. His mother was in the delivery room, and his father was there with her. Just a few hours ago his mother was screaming bloody murder, and threatening to kill his father. Once the door closed and the nurse told Gohan to wait in the waiting room, he stood by the doors. He wasn't exactly sure if his mother was really going to kill his father.

There were other people in the waiting room as well. They were also waiting to hear the news of a new arrival. New fathers would come out and say if they had a boy or a girl, and everyone cheered for the new father. They would walk back and see the new baby, and when they came back everyone talked about it. Bulma shared some stories about Trunks, and how he was born, but Gohan and Vegeta stood to the side since some of her stories shared a little more than anyone wanted to know.

Gohan kept waiting for his father to show up, and when he never saw him he wondered if his mother secretly killed him. Soon they were the only ones left in the waiting room. Trunks fell asleep on Bulma, and Vegeta kept mumbling under his breath. Footsteps approached, and Gohan finally saw his father…alive! He was wearing blue scrubs, and weird blue things on his feet as well. Bulma quickly sat up as Gohan leaned over in his seat.

"It's a boy," Goku said with a huge smile on his face. Bulma congratulated Goku and gave him a hug. Vegeta huffed. Gohan had a bit of mixed feelings, and attempted to put on a smile. "Do you want to see your little brother Gohan?"

Gohan nodded, and slid off his seat. He followed his father down the hallway, not looking in any of the rooms. He grabbed two of his father's fingers as they walked. The hospital smell wasn't pleasant.

They arrived in a room with Chi-Chi's name on the door. Gohan peeked behind his father, and saw his mother holding blankets in her arms. Her hair was down, and she smiled when she saw Gohan.

"Come see your brother Gohan," she said, bouncing the baby in her arms. Gohan made his way over, and Chi-Chi moved over for him to sit. Gohan climbed up on the bed. Chi-Chi lifted the blanket so Gohan could see his baby brother.

He looked exactly like his father.

Gohan did a double take, looking at his brother, then back at his father.

"That was my reaction too," Chi-Chi said. Goku just laughed as he scratched the back of his head. "Would you like to hold him?"

Gohan shook his head, and jumped off the bed. Vegeta told him where the babies came out from, and Gohan was unable to stomach that answer. It was gross! Maybe after the baby got a bath, ten thousands baths, then he might hold him.

The sudden realization that he came out of the same place…

This was too much for an eleven year old to deal with. He needed a bath, and good scrub, and a whack in the head for him to forget everything. At least his brother was okay, his mom was okay, and his dad wasn't killed. Having a baby brother was exciting. What's the worst that could happen?

"WAHHHHHH!"

This is the worst thing that could happen.

Three in the morning, Goten screaming, and the pillow wasn't as sound proof as Gohan wanted it to be. Four hours…four hours of crying, screaming, and one of the worst diaper changes to stink up the house. It lingered, and Gohan had his door closed with the window open. It was freezing outside. Gohan wrapped himself in a cocoon of blankets to stay warm, but it was better than smelling what was coming out from the living room!

His mother was trying calm Goten down, but nothing seemed to work. Goten didn't want to eat, his last diaper lingered in the house, and not only was he making everyone miserable he was also making it hard for everyone to sleep. Gohan could hear his mother and father yelling over the screaming, walking around, but nothing was working.

That's it.

Gohan unraveled his blankets and quickly went into his closet to his coat. He was going to go where it was always quiet. He wrote a note, slammed his pencil on the desk, grabbed a pillow in one hand and his blankets in the other, and flew out of his window.

Once he got to the Lookout, he made his way into the building. He found a spot, plopped his pillow, and curled up against the wall. Yes, the Lookout had beds, but right now anything was better than a poop filled house and a screaming infant. Sleep came quickly for Gohan.

Soon it was morning, and Gohan stretched out on his bed.

Wait a minute…

Gohan looked around and noticed that he was back in his room. Odd. He clearly remembered going to the Lookout. His coat was on his chair, and the note he wrote was gone.

Did he dream going to the Lookout?

"Good, you're up," Goku said as he enter Gohan's room. Goku looked at Gohan, and laughed quietly. "I know it's hard with a new baby in the house, but it's something we all have to adjust to. Next time you can't sleep let me know. We'll both go to the Lookout to get some sleep!"

Gohan smiled.

(PG)

Dinner was quiet, but in the Son house it was nothing new. Chi-Chi was playing airplane with Goten while Goku and Gohan destroyed dinner. Chi-Chi looked over at the two, then back at her baby boy. Soon he was going to be eating like them, and she'll have to prepare more food for three hungry saiyans. She was up for the challenge, as long as her husband and son could deal with the dishes without breaking them.

Gohan slowly chewed his food. Goku noticed Gohan making faces, and felt something wrong in the air.

Gohan swallowed his food, and let his thumb run over his fingers. He made small scratching movements. Goku stopped eating when he saw Gohan's eyes wide with fear.

Gohan pushed himself away from the table, stumbled out of his chair, and fell. He began scratching the hardwood floor with both hands, digging his nails deep in the wood. Both hands reached out, both hands scratched the floor leaving a mark.

Gohan started to remember pieces of his past.

_They released his top chain, letting his arms free, but they dragged him up the stairs. He desperately reached to go back in his cell, clawing his way back to that dark place. He needed to be back there, he knew he was safer there! They would laugh, and it would echo down the hallway where they dragged him. Still, he used his hands to crawl away as they dragged him by his feet._

_No…he didn't want to go there again! Please don't let him go there again!_

_He desperately needed to escape. He didn't want to be with him!_

"_He missed you," Eck said as he dropped the chain. Gohan tried to crawl away, but his chain was snagged by him. "See? Can't you see the excitement on his face?"_

"_No," he cried out. "No please! Not him! Please not him!"_

_His laughter filled the room while he tried to escape. His nails started to bleed and break as he reached for the exit._

"_I'll just leave you two alone for a while," Eck said as he exited the room. The door closed, and he was alone with him. He still dug his nails in the ground, and then he was lifted up into the air. He was face to face with __**him**__._

"_Don't worry brat," his deep voice said with a toothless smile. "I'll go easy on you this time."_

Before Goku could reach for his son, Gohan got up and ran towards the bathroom. He quickly got in the shower, turned the water on, and stripped himself of all his clothes. He grabbed the soap and began scrubbing his entire body with it. There was one part in particular, where the only thing he could do was scrub the hell out of it.

"Get rid of it," Gohan yelled as he kept scrubbing. "It has to be gone! It needs to be gone! Go away! GO AWAY!"

Gohan threw the soap across the room as he hunched over in the tub. He used his nails and dug into his back. In a quick motion he pulled his arms downwards, leaving scratch marks along his back.

"It's not enough! There needs to be more!" He continued as blood poured from his back into the tub. "Worthless, completely worthless! Die! DIE!"

Goku quickly wrapped a towel around Gohan, and held him tightly. Gohan's one arm broke free, and began scratching up Goku's chest.

"Die! Die you worthless piece of shit! Suffer! Worthless…you're completely worthless!" Goku winched as Gohan's nails dug deeper. He grabbed Gohan by the wrist.

"It's okay," Goku said as the shower soaked them both. "You're safe now Gohan. They're not going to hurt you anymore. Whatever memories are haunting you…they are just bad memories. We'll get through them together."

Gohan's body went limp.

As much as I love Gohan, I still torture him some more. Gohan's story will be told on what happened with his torturers, in the next chapter.

As always, please review. If you have any questions feel free to PM me.

Love,  
CrazyGohanGurl


	7. Chapter 7

_Gohan finished up his homework, and quickly got changed into his gi. Goku waited by the door as his energetic son got dressed, and watched as Gohan's feet got stuck in his pants. Once his outfit was on, Gohan looked up and smiled at Goku._

"_All set," he said. Goku smiled and turned away. Gohan quickly followed Goku and waved to his mom. "We'll be back later Mom. Dad and I are going to train for the Androids!"_

_Even though Chi-Chi did not like the fact her son was training, she couldn't say no when he had that smile on his face. She did promise him he could train, but his studies came first. With that mutual understanding Gohan and Goku had no issues when it came to homework._

"_Dinner will be ready in a few hours," Chi-Chi said as she watched Gohan inch towards the door. "I expect you to be home by then."_

"_Don't worry Chi-Chi. Once Gohan and I smell dinner we usually stop fighting," Goku said as he waved goodbye to his wife._

"_Race you to the waterfall," Gohan said as he took off into the forest._

"_Hey no fair! You got a head start!" Gohan's laughter was the only reply, as they weaved back and forth between the trees. Gohan made it to the waterfall first, and Goku was right behind him_

_Piccolo, who usually meditates by the waterfall, noticed the two and smiled._

"_It's about time the two of you showed up," he said as he unraveled his legs. Gohan jumped over to Piccolo with a huge smile on his face._

"_Are you ready to train Mr. Piccolo," the young child asked._

"_Just don't complain next time I burn your underwear." Gohan laughed, and rubbed the back of his head. Goku watched and listen as the two shared an inside joke._

_Sparring was like any other day. Gohan and Piccolo would attack Goku, Gohan would have to dodge attacks from Piccolo and his father, one of them would take a break while the other two continued to train. Gohan was usually the one to sit out, and he would study the way Piccolo and his father fought._

_They both stopped fighting. Gohan looked around, and concentrated on his surroundings. He could sense evil nearby, and he quickly flew up to Piccolo and his father._

"_Did the Androids come early," Gohan asked as he looked to where the evil was sensed._

"_There are supposed to be two Androids, but I sense four people," Goku said. "Gohan, be ready to fight."_

_Gohan nodded, and watched as the four evil beings floated towards the trio. One was a frog wearing armor similar to a saiyan. He was short, but being short didn't mean you weren't powerful. There was another alien who had red skin, muscular, and had long white hair. Next to the red skin man was a guy with green short hair, brown skin, and very muscular. He was tall, and dominated the other two. The last one was skinny with bright purple skin. He had two horns that curled like a ram, but were a weird orange color._

"_What'd I tell ya. I knew we were going to find company," the frog like creature said, his voice high and pitchy._

"_And look, new meat," the red one said with a deep voice. He looked over at Gohan and smiled. Goku quickly put his arm in front of Gohan._

"_What do you want," Goku said, noticing all of them were eyeing his son._

"_Just shopping around," the skinny one hissed. "What do you guys think of the kid there?"_

"_I bet he'll put up a fight," the muscular one said with a laugh. Piccolo hovered in front of Goku and Gohan._

"_You leave the boy alone," Piccolo hissed._

"_Where are my manners. Allow me to introduce you to my friends," the red guy said. "My name is Bup, and the frog like guys is Gwak. Eck is this handsome green devil, and the guy with the horns is Zane."_

_All four of them still eyed Gohan. Goku turned towards._

"_Gohan, when Piccolo and I attack, I need you to fly far away from here," Goku said._

"_But Dad-"_

"_Gohan! Do as I say!"_

_Gohan kept his mouth shut. He hoped that he was able to fly away fast enough, since most of his energy went into sparring. It was the same for Goku and Piccolo. Both were getting exhausted, but when trouble arrived they weren't as tired._

_At least they hoped._

"_Four against three doesn't sound fair," Gwak said with a dark chuckle. "Oh well, no one plays fair anyway."_

_Gwak was the first to attack. Goku quickly flew up towards him as Piccolo went to Zane. Gohan did as he was told, and quickly flew away. He didn't go very far as Bup appeared in front of him._

"_Where do you think you're going little one," he said as he smiled. Running away wasn't an option anymore. Gohan got into his fighter's stance. "Oh, I like it when they fight back!"_

_Eck watched as the three fought, and noticed how weak his enemies were. They were not at full potential, which gave his team more of an advantage in this fight. Piccolo was struggling with Zane, but Goku seemed to have the advantage over Gwak. Gohan could only block the attacks from Bup._

"_I guess I'll join in on the fun," Eck said as he flew closer to the trio. He opened his mouth, and let out a high pitch scream. Goku, Gohan and Piccolo quickly covered their ears. Gwak, Zane, and Bup took it to their advantage and attacked the heroes full force._

_Piccolo was the first to hit the ground, followed by Gohan, then Goku. The four aliens stood ten feet away from the fighters. Goku, who wasn't in good shape, crawled over to Gohan, who was fighting to stay awake._

"_I like the kid," Bup said folding his arms. "He can put up a tough fight."_

_Goku got one arm around Gohan, but Gwak's tongue wrapped tightly around Gohan._

"_Dad," Gohan yelled as he was pulled away. Gwak tightened his tongue, and Gohan screamed._

"_I like the screamers," Zane said licking his lips. "Say goodbye to your daddy kid. This is the last time you are going to see him."_

"_G-Gohan, no!" Goku screamed._

"_Dad," Gohan screamed. Goku could only watch in horror as his son screamed in the sky. "Daddy!"_

_(PG)_

_As soon as those chains clamped onto his wrists, he felt his power drop. He was tossed into a cell, and watched as Zane closed the gates._

"_Let me out," he screamed. He ran over to the bars and clutched onto them. They were cold. "My Daddy is going to come get me!"_

"_Sure, sure kid," Zane said as he waved his hand in the air. His back was turned as he walked away. "I'll be back once I'm done eating."_

_And with that, Zane closed the door, and he was alone in the dark. He tried to pull the bars apart, but it did nothing. Okay, if that didn't work then he needed to get rid of the chains. They were shackles, just on his wrists, and he looked around for something to break them. It was too dark to see, and he had to wait until his eyes adjusted. _

_There was nothing._

_He decided to use his feet, and pull the chains off. The chains were too tight, and they were not going anywhere. The only thought was to break his hands. It was a last resort._

_Panic started to set in. He tapped into his mind, trying to reach out to either his father or Piccolo. There was no connection. He tried again, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. _

_His last resort soon became his first. He could barely see his hands in the dark. If this didn't work he wouldn't be able to fight. Maybe if he broke one hand instead of two…_

_Closing his eyes, he punched the wall with his right hand. He screamed, feeling the bones in his hand crack, but only his fingers were broken. He quickly held his shaking hand, and felt his fingers start to swell. There was no way he was going to get his hand out now. His fingers were too swollen to get through the chain._

_No power, broken fingers, and alone in the dark the only thing he could do was curl up against the wall and cry._

_(PG)_

_Laughter was heard, and footsteps soon followed behind him. He quickly dried his eyes, wincing as he used his broken fingers. They would heal over time. The door opened, and he saw two of his four captors. Gwak and Bup stood there, smiling. His stomach dropped when he saw the whip in Gwak's hand. _

"_Looks like he made himself at home," Gwak said running his fingers over the leather whip. "Where's your dad kid? Didn't you say he was going to come and save you?"_

_Two days, two days he was alone in the cell and his father never showed up. Zane did show, and tossed him some scraps of food. That was the last time he saw someone. He was alone with nothing but his thoughts, planning a way to escape. He did have a plan, but with no power, and a few broken fingers, escape was going to be hard. _

"_I hope your ready kid," Bup said as he opened the cage. "We don't go easy for first timers."_

_He inched his way to the corner. He waited until Bup got closer._

_Once Bup was close enough, he quickly jumped up and used his chains to wrap them around Bup's neck. He pulled as tightly as he could, but the only thing he could hear was laughter. He pulled tighter, but the laughter got louder._

"_He's spunky," Gwak said as he entered the Cell. His plan was failing right before his eyes. "Allow me to help."_

_He screamed once he felt something smack his back. Tears started to form once more, and he was trying desperately to keep them at bay. Another crack of the whip, another mark on his back, and he had to release Bup. He quickly went back to the wall, glaring evilly at the duo in front of him._

"_Aw, you scared him." Bup said as he rubbed his neck. "Look at him, cowering in the corner of his cage."_

"_I know what can relax him," Gwak said. Both smiled, and that smiled scared him. He noticed the cell door opened and quickly went to escape._

"_Ah, ah ahh," Bup said as he grabbed the hair. "And where do you think you're going?"_

"_Let me go," he screamed._

"_Sorry kid, but we're not going to let you go." Bup slammed him on the ground. Gwak hit him with the whip once more, and he screamed. This hurt! More chains were added to his ankles, and Bup pulled them tightly. His legs were forced together. They, like his wrists, were tight. "Gwak, set em' up."_

_Gwak pulled his wrist chains upwards. His arms were now over his head as his ankles were pinned to the ground. He tried desperately to escape, to break free, something to get him out of here. _

"_I like how he squirms," Gwak said. The sash around his waist loosened, and he quickly turned his head to face to Bup._

"_What are you doing," he exclaimed as he tugged the chains on his wrists. _

"_You're going to find out soon," Bup said as his hands moved to his lower region. He quickly turned his head away, struggling to break free. "Trust me. This is going to hurt you more than me."_

_He looked over at Gwak, pleading with his eyes for help. Gwak just smirked back,_

_The reason why his sash was loosened was soon confirmed, and he could only scream and cry. It hurt, it hurt so bad! Most of the pain went away, but it quickly came one more, full force, and he could feel the blood drip down his legs. This was torture, pure torture, and he couldn't escape._

_He could only scream._

_(PG)_

_Two weeks, assumed._

_There were no windows, no light, just pure darkness. His body ached, but he stayed in the corner where it was cold. He just had a lashing, and was sitting in a pool of his own blood. Zane just left, but nothing would get the taste out of his mouth. He didn't know which was worse, the mouth or the other end. He didn't care so much of the lashings. They hurt, but it was better than the alternative._

_Was this going to be his life? Beatings, rape, and starvation? _

_Where was his dad? Piccolo? Vegeta would be a nice face to see! _

_He couldn't sense his family, and with his energy trapped no one could sense him. He just wanted to be free._

_(PG)_

_It was choking him._

_He kept gagging, but with an empty stomach nothing would come up. Gwak held his head as Eck has his way. Bup had the whip around his neck, and couldn't breathe. He just wanted it to be over! _

_Just let this be over!_

_(PG)_

"_No! No!"_

_He was being drugged by his ankles. He knew where he was going. He dug his nails into the floor, trying to slow them down. It wasn't working, it never worked, but he didn't want to give up. His elbows and knees drugged on the concrete ground, hitting every step, and as weak as he was he would grab the step to stop them._

"_Stupid brat," Zane said as he grabbed onto the step. His nails were bleeding, and he was losing grip on the step. "At least you got spunk!"_

_His fingers were soon crushed, by Gwak, He released the step, and was continued to be dragged. Both Zane and Gwak were laughing. They knew he hated Rohr, so they made him visit him a lot more. He heard Rohr's door open, and dug his nails into the ground. He was thrown in there, and he watched as the door closed. _

"_Let me out," he screamed. He stood there, naked, with the chains on his wrists and ankles. He's grown into them, and as he pounded on the door he couldn't feel the pain. He turned around and saw Rohr._

_Rohr was tall, a good eight feet, possible nine feet high. Rohr always wore a black mask, and he didn't know if it was his face or he was hiding it. The mask man seemed to stay in the shadows, and he hated it. At least with the other four he knew what they looked like, but Rohr he didn't have a clue. Tall and muscular, that's all he knew about Rohr._

"_Welcome back," Rohr said as he approached him. "Did you miss me sweetheart?" _

_There it was. The sweet names his mother used to call him. Those words used to soothe him, but when Rohr spoke them he learned to hate those words. _

_He never gave up. He jumped up in the air, and attempted to kick Rohr in the face. He hit directly, but did no damage. He landed on the ground, and swiped Rohr underneath. His foot hit Rohr's ankle, but that's all he did._

_Rohr grabbed him by the hair, and lifted him up off the ground. He tried punching, kicking, but neither his arms or legs didn't reach. His ankles and wrists had cuffs, but he had no chains. This was the only time he had access to his arms and legs. After attempts of escaping, and getting a few good hits on the others, he was constantly chained. _

_Rohr was just like the others, but he would play games. There was tag, hide and seek, and see how loud he could scream. They were in a circular room. There was no place to hide, and due to Rohr's size he couldn't run that far. It always ended the same. Running, hiding, and ended up beaten to a pulp. He would be too weak to fight back, and Rohr would have his way, just like the others. _

"_Darling, you try and try but you still fail," Rohr said. His voice was heavy. "I'm getting real tired of your games. This is my room. We play my games, and you just lost the game."_

_Rohr dropped him, and kneed him in the stomach. His ribs cracked, and blood came out of his mouth. He dropped on the ground, holding his stomach. His finger slid upwards, and could feel his ribs through his skin. When was the last time he ate?_

_He stood up, and placed his hands behind his back._

"_Ka…me…ha…me…" It never worked, but he tried. His power was blocked, but if he tried hard enough maybe his father could sense him. "Ha!"_

_Nothing._

"_Kamehameha!"_

_Still nothing._

_Rohr just laughed at his failed attempts. His huge hands grabbed his face, and slammed him up against the wall. He pulled back, and slammed him once again._

_It went black._

_(PG)_

_Dying._

_This was it, and he knew it. They left him, alone, because they grew tired of him. He stopped fighting back. The attempts he made to stay alive dwindled over the past few months. It was stupid, fighting for nothing, and for no one. The only thing he wanted was to breathe his last breath._

_He'd fall asleep, wishing to wake up in the other world, but he kept waking up in the same place. The beatings stopped, the rape stopped, and now he was left in his own filth. The life he had…it was gone, long gone. He couldn't remember who he stayed alive for. His family…he couldn't remember them. It was fair, though. They had forgotten about him, and he'd forgotten about them._

_The world was spinning once again, and fatigue was setting in. This was it…this had to be it! He could feel his breathing slowing down, his body was already cold, and this time he knew it was the end. He closed his eyes, waiting for the grim reaper to take him._

_His breath was cut short, as he heard noises, screams, talking outside his door. They were Eck, Zane, Gwak or Bup. They were different, and familiar, but he was too far gone to care. _

_He wanted to stop breathing, give up, but once his door swung open and a voice screaming he wanted to know what was going on. Maybe this time he was going to be saved._

_And soon he saw the light._

(PG)

"Gowan," Goten said as he sat next to his brother on Gohan's bed. "Gowan, time for dinner. Gowan…dinner!"

Goku opened his eyes as he saw Goten sitting next to Gohan. Goku had his arms wrapped around Gohan, waiting for his son to wake up. It was almost like the battle with Cell, but Gohan was unmoving. He just laid in Goku's arms, sleeping. Goten kept nudging Gohan's arm.

"He's still sleeping Goten," Goku said. He tried to smile, and failed. Chi-Chi made it into Gohan's bedroom, and found Goten there. Her husband has been with her eldest son for a day. Goku did not eat, train, or even sleep since Gohan had his attack. "He's taking a long nap because he's really tired."

"Why," Goten asked. Goku was too tired to answer, and he looked at his wife for an answer.

"Goten, Gohan trained a lot with Mr. Piccolo," Chi-Chi answered.


End file.
